Everything
by x3addicted
Summary: COMPLETE. One night changed everything. He was a player, spoiled and careless. She was a wallflower, quiet and shy. For the happiness of their child, will they learn to love each other? Or end up hurting both their hearts? Troy/Gabriella AU
1. First

**A/N: Yes, I know I told you all my muse had left and my Troyella love was dying, but all of a sudden I was reading a fanfic and BAM! I got hit by inspiration. I'm still really sorry about discontinuing 'How to Love', but hopefully this story makes up for it!**

**Review please! :)**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, it's totally mine. Zac Efron and all ;)**

--

She could feel the blood rushing to her head.

She felt dizzy, light-headed.

She felt like she was going to throw up.

Gabriella Montez closed her eyes as she felt the burning sensation rise up her throat. Taking in quick gulps of air, she pushed her desk away from her and rushed out of the classroom. She could feel the eyes of her fellow classmates following her as she hurried down the hallway and into the bathroom. All of her classmates were watching, whispering.

Except him.

She knew he wouldn't have been watching.

He wouldn't have even cared.

Tears spilled over the edges of her red-rimmed eyes as she slumped over the toilet bowl, spent. Gently caressing her stomach, a sad smile played on her lips. She was nearing the end of her second month, her baby a mere six weeks old. Gabriella could have sworn a small, swollen bump had grown, though barely noticeable through the long, flowing tops she wore to disguise it. Not that anyone did notice. She was quiet one, the shy one. Nobody knew she even existed. She was invisible.

And yet, he had seen her.

He had seen her in the crowd, trying her best to blend in to the rhythm of the party at some popular cheerleader's mansion. He had sent her a dazzling smile, and for that moment, Gabriella had forgotten how to breathe. It was like there was no one else in the room. Just him and her.

He made her laugh, convinced to try her first beer, and before she knew it, it was morning and his arms were wrapped securely around her naked body. She should've have left and gone home, but something in her heart told her to stay. That was her first mistake.

Her second was falling in love with him.

How could she have known he had wanted her to leave?

The moment he had awakened to see her still lying next to him was one she would never forget.

--

His bleary eyes blinked droopily as his head pounded fiercely. He groaned and turned over, only to find a petite body sharing the bed. Sleep left his body as he scrambled out of bed and frantically searched for his clothes. He quickly pulled on his jeans and opened the bedroom door, ready to run before a timid voice spoke up.

"Where are you going?"

Troy Bolton stiffened noticeably as he turned around to find an innocent, pretty girl sit up, holding up the sheet to cover herself. Her bright, round eyes blinked curiously at him, and Troy had the urge to laugh at her naïveté. She looked so young and inexperienced, he nearly thought she was a freshman. So he had been her first. He cracked a half-hearted smile and ran a hand through his dark, tousled hair.

"I didn't think you'd be awake" he muttered, rolling his eyes and awkwardly leaning against the door.

Gabriella deeply flushed. Clutching the sheet tighter around her, she stared at the handsome boy who looked like he'd rather be somewhere else. Something in her heart lurched. Didn't he want her to stay? Didn't he want to know her better? Didn't he want to be with her?

Obviously not.

It was a one-night-stand.

And she was stupid to think it was anything more.

Her mouth went dry as the awkward silence grew longer. Troy tapped his foot impatiently as he watched the soft-spoken girl look away in embarrassment. She obviously thought he was one of those boys who stayed after a night of passion. How wrong she was. Heck, he didn't even know her name!

"Look, I'm sorry if you thought if this was ever going to turn out into anything more than one night, but this is all you're gonna get. I don't do seconds" he finished bitterly.

Gabriella swallowed the burning sensation in her throat and held back her tears. She nodded stiffly, before standing up and rushing to the bathroom. She held her breath until she heard the door slam. Clutching the sheet tighter around her body, Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror. Her tousled hair, red cheeks and smeared makeup screamed 'whore'. The complete opposite of what Gabriella Montez stood for.

Turning on the tap, she splashed cold water on her face. This wasn't her. She was a shy, quiet girl, a straight-A student and a filial daughter, not a slut that slept with the first guy she met! And it was my first too, Gabriella thought, banging her hand angrily against the sink. Tears threatened to fall when she thought of his disgusted expression when he saw her. Her heart pounded. Why did she have to care so much about what he thought of her?

It was her last thought before she promptly threw up in the toilet.

--

The bell rang as Troy jolted out of his reverie. The class began to file out as his stormy blue eyes flickered over to Gabriella's seat. She didn't come back, he thought, biting his lip worriedly. He looked out the window, deep in thought. It had been almost two weeks since he had spoken to her. He didn't mean to be so cold and aloof to her. He just didn't know how to react. What was he suppose to do with the baby, anyway? A wave of anger washed over him as he shoved his things in his bag and stomped out of the classroom. It isn't my fault, Troy thought, irrationally pushing students out of his way.

But deep down, he knew it was. If he hadn't had noticed her, talked to her and eventually seduced her, they both wouldn't be in this mess. He was so drunk he didn't even remember to use protection! The sun momentarily blinded him as Troy walked into the campus courtyard. He shook the thoughts from his head. Girls flocked around him, giggling and batting their eyelashes. Troy instantly flashed a charming smile and winked.

This was what he was, a spoiled, careless player. He knew that. He told her that. He wasn't a responsible young man who looked after the consequences. What happens to her and the baby doesn't concern me, he thought selfishly as he wrapped his arm around a curvaceous girl standing beside him. She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. All thoughts of Gabriella and their baby were wiped from his mind as he focused on the girl in front of him.

Nothing was going to change his playboy ways.

Not even his own child.

At least, that's what he told himself.

--


	2. Watch

**A/N: Don't know why, but my muse just keeps writing! Please review, I really want to know what you guys think of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think so.**

--

Gabriella played with her salad as she stared off into space. Sharpay Evans and Taylor McKessie raised their eyebrows, before waving their hands in front of her face. Gabriella barely noticed. Sharpay sighed, before throwing a heated glare in the direction of Troy and his new tramp of the day, who were lounging under the oak trees around twenty yards away from them. Taylor shook her head disgustedly. She turned to face Gabriella, her eyes flashing worriedly. Gabriella offered a small smile, and continued to pick at her food.

"You know, pregnant women should be eating a lot more than usual. I mean, you are eating for two" Sharpay remarked, popping a grape into her mouth.

Taylor nodded vigorously in agreement. Gabriella glared at her two best friends. Sharpay and Taylor glared back. The three friends held their staring contest, before bursting into peals of laughter. They pointedly ignored the curious stares of their classmates lingering around Eng Kai campus. Gabriella grinned, before dramatically flourishing her fork and digging into her chicken Caesar salad.

"Now that's a good mummy-to-be!"

Taylor patted Gabriella on the head. Gabriella swatted her hand away, glaring fiercely.

"Tay! I thought we said nobody, and I mean nobody, was going to find out! You screaming it out to the world doesn't exactly fit the criteria!" Gabriella nearly screeched, looking around furtively to see if anyone heard.

"Yes, yes, I know, don't get upset. It won't be good for the baby" Taylor appeased in her calm, soothing voice.

Gabriella huffed, crossed her arms and pouted. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"I swear, pregnant women and their hormones"

--

Troy glanced at the pouting Gabriella as he wrapped his arm around the girl he picked up after class. A grin tugged on the corner of his lips. She was waving her arms around enthusiastically, a radiant smile plastered on her striking face. For a split second, Troy swore his heart skipped a beat. The girl in his arms opened her mouth to speak when she caught the dreamy expression on Troy's face. She turned to the direction he was staring. Her brows knitted together. All she saw was the school wallflower, Gabriella Montez. Why would Troy be looking at that?

"Troy, honey, what are you looking at?" she cooed, a hint of paranoia weaving its way through her shrill voice.

Troy looked down at the girl disgustedly. He regretted choosing this girl from all the others that had thrown themselves at him. Honestly, did she think she was going to get any with a voice like hers?

"Nothing, Heather, just shut up and leave" came his contemptuous retort

He removed his arm from around her waist and rested it behind his head. Heather Douglas looked appropriately mortified, before standing up and stamping her feet, pouting. Troy barely blinked. She huffed and stomped off, ignoring the cackles of Troy's fangirls hiding behind the trees. Troy rolled his eyes, before resisting the urge to peek at Gabriella. It had been going on for weeks, lying near her hang-out, just waiting for a glimpse of her. Pathetic, he scoffed at himself.

And yet he couldn't stop doing it.

He had convinced himself it was because of his baby.

--

"T-Troy? Can we talk?"

A familiar, timid voice jolted Troy from his conversation with his best friends, Chad Danforth and Jason Cross. He turned to face the person that interrupted him, an irritated expression flitting across his handsome face, before freezing. His blue eyes widened. It was the girl he slept with at Kelsi Nielson's party.

She stood in front of him, biting her lip and wrapping her arms insecurely around her. She was just as pretty as he had remembered. Standing up, he nodded stiffly and walked out of her classroom, Gabriella nervously trailing him. Chad raised his eyebrows. Jason shrugged.

"Probably another one of Troy's leftovers" Jason snickered.

Chad shook his head.

Troy led her to a secluded corner of the school's Science blocks. He leant against the wall coolly, and waited for her to talk. Gabriella played with the hem of her dress. Troy rolled his eyes. Was this girl just trying to get his attention? He had already told her he didn't want anything to do with her. Troy opened his mouth to tell her off-

"I'm pregnant"

Troy felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He blinked. Gabriella looked away, a faint blush working its way onto her cheeks. It had taken her a week to muster the courage to tell Troy about the baby, and now he was standing in front of her, speechless. Gabriella snuck a glance at him. He was frozen with shock, his mouth hanging open. Cue awkward silence.

"Is it mine?" he croaked hoarsely, still dazed from her words.

Gabriella glared, her temper rising. How dare he question her when she was carrying his child?

"Of course it is! I've only had sex with you! Who did you think it is, my mother's?" she fired back angrily, shooting daggers at him.

Troy's eyes widened. The girl in front of him had suddenly turned from a timid mouse to vicious lioness. Hormones, maybe? An unexpected grin played on his lips. She really was adorable with her hands on her hips and perfected pout. Wait, what? He shook his head, trying to focus on the matter at hand. He blanched when he recalled what she just said. Pregnant? Troy swallowed as he slowly gathered his thoughts. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Um, Grace-"he started.

"It's Gabriella" she muttered, rolling her eyes irritably.

Troy smiled apologetically, running his hand through his sandy blonde hair. What had happened to the tentative, stuttering girl he saw ten minutes ago?

"Yeah, um, Gabriella, I'm not sure what you expected me to say, but I want you to know…"

Gabriella held her breath. Her anger died down. Was he going to say he was going to be there for her? To support her? To love her?

"…I refuse to take responsibility"

Gabriella's head snapped up to meet Troy's nervous, flickering eyes.

"W-what?"

Troy bit his lip. Truthfully, he didn't know what to do. This had never happened to his other hook-ups. Taking zero responsibility seemed like a good idea to Troy. He wouldn't have anything to do with Gabriella or the baby. Yeah, shirking responsibility seemed like the way to go. He flashed her a charming smile and proceeded to walk away.

Gabriella looked stunned. What kind of man was he? Obviously one who doesn't have a heart, she thought bitterly. Biting her lip, she looked down at her stomach. It wasn't like he was the only one who was shocked. Gabriella closed her eyes and leant against the wall.

What was she going to do now?

--

Troy sighed as the sun tickled his striking face. What was he doing? Ever since he had refused to help Gabriella, he had immediately regretted it. Something in his heart yearned for him to open up to her, understand her and maybe even care for her. She was, after all, carrying his baby. At least, that was the reason he told himself. He found himself staring at her innocent smile as she got up and placed her empty container in the bin. Troy watched Gabriella make her way back to her friends' table, before clutching her stomach. Her face contorted in pain as she swayed on her feet. Troy shot up from the lawn.

What was happening to her?

Gabriella felt her breathing become haggard and the pain in her stomach intensified. Was there something wrong with her baby? No, she thought, Not her baby. It was the only thing she had left, she couldn't bear it if she lost that too. The world began to spin as her vision began to blur. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Gabriella heard a deep, husky voice whisper in her ear,

"Don't worry, I've got you"

She blacked out.

--


	3. Accept

--

--

Gabriella let out a small moan as she slowly opened her eyes. The sun momentarily blinded her vision. Where was she? What happened to her? Scrunching her nose, she tried to recall what had happened before she fainted. A gasp escaped from her lips as her memories rushing to her. Eating with Taylor and Sharpay. A shooting pain in her stomach. Someone catching her before she fell. Her baby. She sat up immediately, panic rising. Gabriella began to scramble out of the hospital bed when something caught her eye.

Someone was sleeping on the chair beside her.

Troy.

Her breath hitched. What was he doing here? All her worries began to wash away as she leant in to examine his face. He had grown even cuter, if that was possible. Wait, what? Gabriella shook away the thoughts. This was the guy who refused to take responsibility of his actions. But the more she stared at Troy's sleeping form, the more she felt her heart tug.

Troy stirred in his sleep. He slowly blinked, only to find Gabriella's angelic face only inches away from his. His heart started to beat erratically. He swallowed as she looked away in embarrassment, a faint blush working its way onto her fair cheeks. Troy cleared his throat and flashed her a smile.

"Hey, you're awake"

Gabriella weakly nodded. Her head snapped up.

"Is my baby okay?" she whispered, almost afraid of the answer.

Troy was taken aback by the worry etched in her eyes. He didn't expect her to care so much about the baby. Something in his heart yearned to be a part of it all.

"Don't worry, he's fine" he croaked hoarsely.

Gabriella sighed in relief, before staring at Troy in incredulity. He stared back at her, confused.

"It's a boy?"

Troy blinked. She didn't know?

"You didn't know?"

Gabriella shook her head. A giggle escaped from between her lips.

"I'm having a boy!" she said excitedly, bouncing up and down on the bed.

Troy chuckled at her childishness. Gabriella grinned back. For that split second, nothing that had happened between them seemed to matter. They were just normal, excited soon-to-be parents. Someone rapped on the door, jolting Gabriella and Troy out of their giddiness. A kindly doctor walked in, smiling indulgently at the two. Gabriella turned her attention to the doctor, her dark eyes sparkling.

"Doctor! How's my baby?" she asked eagerly.

Troy could feel a grin tug at the corner of his lips. The doctor smiled and patted Gabriella's hand.

"Not to worry, dear. Your baby's fine and healthy. I'm sure your boyfriend has already told you you're having a boy!"

Gabriella snuck a glance at Troy when the doctor mentioned the word 'boyfriend'. He had an unreadable expression on his striking face, like he was deep in thought.

"Um, yeah" Gabriella muttered, playing with the hem of the blanket.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that you can leave when you're feel better. You were dehydrated before, so make sure to drink plenty of fluids. You need to be taking a lot of rests. Pregnant women shouldn't be doing any heavy work, especially during the first trimester. I'm guessing that's where your boyfriend comes in handy" The doctor winked.

Gabriella nervously laughed. Troy sat motionless. Then, he did something that shocked both Gabriella and himself. Clasping his hand around Gabriella's, Troy beamed sincerely at her.

"Of course I'll be there. From start to end"

His piercing blue eyes made her heartbeat speed up. Was he really accepting her and the baby? Gabriella tried to quash the hope that was rising, but failed miserably. She felt her heart skip a beat. The doctor smiled benignly, bidding Gabriella and Troy goodbye. Gabriella turned to look at Troy in amazement. He gave her a small smile.

"I mean it, Gabriella. I've been thinking, not a lot, but enough. It was my fault you got pregnant, so I'll take responsibility. I'll take care of you and the baby. Our baby-"

Troy was cut off as Gabriella's arms flung around him.

"Thank you" she breathed.

Troy removed her arms from around his neck. She stared at him in confusion. He sighed.

"But I need you to know, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for the baby. No child deserves a broken home. I'm going to take the responsibility of being the father of your child. It was my fault, after all. This has nothing to do with liking you. I'm just here to support the baby. Got it?" he coldly finished.

Gabriella nodded numbly, her arms falling dejectedly to the sides. At least he's accepting the baby, she thought, a small smile playing on her lips. Troy immediately regretted his words as soon as the crestfallen expression flitted across her face, before steeling himself. He was doing the right thing, anyway. Wasn't this what she wanted, for him to take responsibility?

It wasn't as if he was in love with her or anything.

--

"So where do we go now?"

Gabriella looked at Troy expectantly. He scratched his head.

"I have no idea"

Gabriella blinked, before bursting out in laughter. Troy glared at her. She grinned.

"Well, how about you take me home now, seeing that school's over?" Gabriella suggested.

Troy nodded, leading Gabriella to his car. Sliding into his BMW, she wondered how she was going to explain this to Taylor and Sharpay. They would be waiting for her at Taylor's house, ready to bombard her with questions.

"So, where do you live?" he asked.

"Um, 24 King Street"

Troy looked at her quizzically.

"Isn't that Taylor McKessie's place?"

"Um, yeah. How do you know?"

"She throws pretty cool parties for a nerd"

"Hey! She's my friend, okay! You don't see me insulting Chad or Jason!"

"Okay, okay. Don't get upset, it's not good for the baby"

"What would you know? You're not pregnant"

"Why you- hey, why are you staying at Taylor's place? I would've thought a girl like you wouldn't even leave your own house"

Gabriella glared at Troy fiercely, before sighing resignedly. She turned away from him and faced the window. Troy blinked. Was it something he said? Gabriella closed her eyes, tears burning the back of her throat.

"My parents kicked me out" she whispered.

Troy was shocked. The tears in Gabriella's eyes told him that she wasn't joking.

"Why?" he asked stupidly.

She turned to glare at him.

"What do you think?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry" he murmured.

Gabriella closed her eyes, stifling the urge to scream at him. She had already been through enough pain because of him. Gabriella really didn't need reminding of what it did to her family.

"Just take me to Taylor's place"

Troy bit his lip. He didn't know he had caused such strife between Gabriella and her family. Guilt washed over him. It was all his fault. Okay Troy, you have nine months to make it up to her, he thought. Starting now.

"Do you want to go have something to eat first? You were out for a long time. The baby must be hungry" he flashed her a charming smile.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. Troy, offering to buy her dinner?

"It's not a date! I just thought we bought needed to eat" Troy quickly added.

Gabriella smiled.

"And the baby?"

"And the baby"

Gabriella bit her lip. Troy found himself anticipating her answer. Finally she turned to him and said the words that, for some unknown reason, made his heart skip a beat.

"Okay then"

--


	4. Like

**A/N; Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I'm glad there are people out there who like this story. Updates are weekly now, by the way.**

**Reviews? ;)**

**Disclaimer; Nope. Nothing.**

--

Troy blinked.

He was in way out of his league.

Burly bikers hollered for service as pimply teenagers rushed around, frantically trying to please the orders of various customers. Grease clung to the air, the smell of French fries and oily plates of burgers wafting over to their table. Troy looked at a gleeful Gabriella. She grinned back at him. He shook his head in disbelief.

He was in a dingy old diner.

Gabriella had nearly laughed at the shocked expression on Troy's face when she had dragged him from in front a fancy French restaurant to a small, bustling diner across the street. It had taken her a full ten minutes to convince him to eat there, and there was no way she was leaving now. Grabbing a fork, she offered it to Troy. He raised his eyebrows.

"Is it clean?" he whispered, inspecting the chopsticks skeptically.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Stabbing into her chilli cheese fries, she waited until Troy opened his mouth to complain about the place again before shoving it into his mouth. Troy looked appropriately mortified with bits of cheese hanging out of his mouth.

"Chew" she commanded.

Inwardly grumbling, Troy began to chew. Pregnant women are so bossy, he thought grumpily as he bit down on the heavily laden chips. His bright blue eyes widened at the delicious taste. Gabriella looked smug.

"Good isn't it?"

Troy mumbled something about it being 'alright'. Gabriella laughed. Troy couldn't help but smile. Her joy was infectious. They shared a knowing look. Gabriella felt her skin tingle with excitement as she stared into Troy's eyes. Her stomach fluttered. Troy swallowed discreetly. He could hear his heart thumping in his ears. He slowly tilted his head towards Gabriella, and she the same. Their lips were centimetres when the chubby boss behind the counter loudly yelled to them,

"That'll be twenty dollars, you crazy teenagers!"

Troy and Gabriella jolted apart like they had been electrocuted. Gabriella looked away, flushing with embarrassment. Troy coughed violently. Cue awkward silence. Finally, Troy spoke, his voice two octaves higher than it usually was.

"We should finish eating. I'll take you hom-I mean, to Taylor's place" he mumbled, stuffing his mouth with noodles.

Gabriella nodded, before inwardly groaning.

She couldn't wait to be interrogated by Taylor and Sharpay.

--

"Oh. My. God"

"Do you think she's crazy?"

"Maybe it's the hormones. I mean, Gabriella wouldn't do that if she didn't have five extra kilos dragging her down, right?"

"Did you just call our godchild extra baggage?"

"I may have"

"Sharpay!"

"What? I'm just saying, nearly kissing the guy that raped your virginity doesn't exactly counts as sane, you know"

"For the last time, I wasn't raped!"

Gabriella glared at her two best friends as they sprawled across Taylor's four-poster bed. Sometimes she really regretted telling her friends everything. Sharpay grinned sheepishly. Taylor played with her hair. Gabriella groaned, flopping onto her back. Sharpay quirked an eyebrow.

"So, are you saying that you were perfectly willing to get yourself knocked up by Troy Bolton, playboy extraordinaire?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"No, I'm just saying that we both had a little too much to drink and ended up doing something we both regretted. Didn't we go through this last month?" she retorted.

"He wasn't even talking to you last month! Now the playboy's taking responsibility! Major plot development, girl!" Taylor snapped her fingers sassily.

Gabriella groaned. The girl had watched too many TV shows. Sharpay giggled. Then, her hazel eyes twinkled.

"Hey Gabi...when you said he leant in, what did you do?"

Gabriella spluttered on her Coke. She played with the hem of the blanket as Taylor and Sharpay waited, knowing smirks playing on their lips.

"Er… well, I kind of, maybe tilted my head a bit too" she mumbled incoherently, hoping they didn't hear.

Unfortunately for Gabriella, her best friends had superhuman hearing when they wanted to.

"WHAT?! OH MY GOD WHY DID YOU DO THAT? DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HE DID TO YOU? YOU JUST CAN'T GO AROUND KISSING JACKASSES, GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" Sharpay screeched.

Gabriella cringed at her friend's shrill rant. She looked expectantly at Taylor, waiting for another shocked outburst. She looked deep in thought, cocking her head to the side as she stared at Gabriella. Gabriella knitted her brows together.

"What?"

"You really like him, don't you?"

Gabriella spluttered again, coughing violently. Taylor dutifully patted her back, shaking her head. Gabriella looked away in embarrassment. Sharpay stifled a giggle. Gabriella reddened.

"Um..." she stuttered.

Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other. Gabriella was always bad at lying.

"Girl, you got it bad"

--

Chad and Jason blinked, before bursting into raucous laughter. Troy huffed at his friends, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. Sometimes he regretted telling everything to his friends. Chad raised an eyebrow.

"Drama queen much, Bolton?"

Jason snickered, before a lightbulb went off in his head. A knowing smirk spread across his handsome face.

"Dude, you totally like her! As in like-like, not the I-wanna-get-in-your-pants like. Like you actually car-"

"I do not!" Troy almost yelled out, steam coming out of his ears.

Chad chuckled at the nervous expression on his flushed face. The poor boy's finally fallen in love, he thought ruefully. After years of watching Troy play with so many girls' hearts, he was actually kind of glad that a girl had caught Troy off guard for once. Even if it was a nobody like Gabriella Montez.

"Face it, you like her. What's more, she pregnant with your baby! You've got her hooked! Now go get her" he quipped, leaning back on the snug lounge.

Troy rolled his eyes.

"For the last time guys, I don't like Gabriella! I'm just there for the baby. No strings attached"

"No strings attached? You knocked her up! You've attached your strings a long time ago. The strings are like so stringy they're like, heaps of strings stringed together-" Jason ranted

"Enough with the strings! Just tell us the truth, do you like her or not?" Chad interrupted.

Troy bit his lip.

"Define like"

Jason smacked his hand on his forehead. Chad shook his head.

"Dude, you are so into her"

--


	5. New

--

**A/N: I couldn't help but add another character, the one, the only, JOE JONAS! Camp Rock reeled me in, okay?**

**Reviews please!**

**Disclaimer: I wish!**

--

Gabriella raced down the hallway, precariously balancing her five textbooks. She was going to be so late! Taylor had kept her up most of the night asking for more details about her and Troy's 'relationship'. If you could call it a relationship, she thought almost bitterly. After much interrogation by Taylor and Sharpay, Gabriella had finally come to terms with the butterflies in her stomach that conveniently appeared whenever Troy was around.

She liked him.

Gabriella knew that Troy was just there for the baby. Nothing else. Besides, it wasn't like she was anything good anyway. She wasn't pretty, she wasn't popular, she wasn't anything. She was used to that. Her heart feeling heavier than it used to, Gabriella sped round a corner, clearing her head of all Troy thoughts and hurried to class. Too bad she didn't see the person in front of her.

"Oh!"

Gabriella found herself plopped on the ground in a most undignified manner. Her books were scattered on the floor. Rubbing her stomach gently from the collision, she sighed and began to pick up her books. Not even noticing the person beside her.

"Here"

Her books were neatly stacked under his arm as he reached out to help her up. Gabriella looked up at the person who bumped into her. A blush tinted her fair cheeks. Wow, he was cute! Hauling herself up with the help of his hand, Gabriella started to apologise profusely, grabbing her books from his hands.

"Oh my God, I am so, so sorry! I'm such a klutz, I didn't even see you! I'm just late to class and I was rushing and you were just there and-" Gabriella began to hyperventilate.

That probably wasn't good for the baby.

"It's okay, really. I should've seen you. Besides, I'm new around here and I guess I got lost" The stranger cut in her apology and flashed her a dazzling smile.

Gabriella nearly swooned. She smiled nervously back at him as she rubbed the back of her neck, lost for words. She decided introducing herself to the new guy might help smooth over the awkwardness.

"I'm Gabriella Montez. I'll show you around the school if you want" she offered, sticking out her hand.

Gabriella inwardly cringed. Was that an attempt at flirting? Sharpay must be rubbing off on her. The new guy grinned, chuckling as he shook her hand. This school was definitely growing on him.

"Hi, I'm Joe Jonas. Nice to meet you, Gabriella"

--

Troy snuck a glance at the door. He looked down at his watch, muttering curses under his breath. Gabriella was late.

And he was (just a little bit) worried.

After a night of lying and denial on his part, and threatening and jeering on his friends' part, Troy had finally made it through Chad and Jason's bad cop, good cop routine. He knew he didn't like Gabriella. He couldn't. He had been with so many girls, and he had never cared for any one of them.

So how could he possibly care about Gabriella?

Troy had that idea firmly planted in his mind. Nodding to convince himself, he began to take notes from the board. He had managed to get through five minutes of World War II extracts when-

"Sorry I'm late, sir!"

Troy's head snapped up when Gabriella's sweet voice rang out from the doorway. She looked flushed, apologetically smiling at the teacher. Behind her trailed a tall, handsome guy with a killer smile. A flurry of whispers and passed notes broke out in the classroom.

"Who is he?"

"He is like, so cute!"

"But what's he doing with Gabriella?"

"Do you think they're going out?"

"Oh, that lucky b-"

Joe flashed a charming smile and walked to the teacher's desk.

"Hi, I'm Joe Jonas. I just transferred from West High. I hope you guys can help me out around the school" he grinned, waving politely.

Girls giggled. Boys rolled their eyes. Troy glared at Joe fiercely. Joe was taken aback at the boy's defiant stare, but covered it up deftly. Troy cursed under his breath. What was he doing with Gabriella? Joe turned to the teacher.

"I hope you can excuse Gabriella for being late. She was just showing me around."

Gabriella nodded feverishly. She didn't want to ruin her perfect attendance record. The teacher pursed his lips, before nodding grudgingly. Gabriella beamed at Joe gratefully. He grinned back at her. Troy felt his blood boil. What was she doing, flirting with the new guy, when she was carrying his baby? Troy nearly snapped his pencil as he watched Gabriella slide in her seat, her eyes fixed on Joe and still smiling.

Wait, was he jealous?

Troy's eyes widened. He couldn't possibly be jealous! That would mean I care for her, he thought disbelievingly. And he didn't.

Honestly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Troy saw Joe wink at Gabriella. That was the last straw. He couldn't stay in the room and watch the new kid charm his way into Gabriella's heart. But Troy knew better than to start a fight in the classroom. So he did the next best thing; leaving the classroom.

He couldn't really fight, anyway.

Pushing away from his desk, Troy stood up. Girls giggled and batted their eyelashes. Troy could be such a bad boy sometimes. Almost rolling his eyes as they fawned over his actions, he brushed past the teacher, angrily muttering something about a stomachache. He stomped out of the classroom and down the corridor, ignoring the stares he was receiving from his classmates. He just needed to clear his head.

Gabriella bit her lip worriedly as Troy walked out of the classroom. What was wrong with him? She subconsciously rubbed her stomach.

"I wonder what's up with your daddy" she mouthed to her baby.

A grin tugged on her lips. Her baby was finally going to get a proper family, complete with a loving mother and father. Sure, the mother and father didn't love each other, but it was enough. Staring out the window, Gabriella let her mind wonder to thoughts about Troy. He was acting weirdly yesterday, when he dropped me off at Taylor's place, she thought, tapping a finger on her chin. Troy was twitchy and nervous, refusing to look her in the eye when he talked to her and mumbling under his breath. Then again, so was she. We were both jumpy from the almost-kiss, she mused, a giggle bubbling its way up her throat, before sighing.

So she liked Troy; so what? It didn't mean that he liked her back. He had told her he was only there for the baby; nothing else. But it didn't stop her from worrying about him. Troy looked upset when he had left. An imaginary lightbulb flashed above her head as a slow smile spread across her face. A single thought ran through her head, making Gabriella almost giddy with excitement.

Maybe I'll go talk to him later.

--


	6. Talk

--

**Don't own it**

--

Gabriella peeped around the corner of the school's science block. A soft smile tugged on the corner of her lips as her dark eyes found a snoring Troy lay across the steps. Tiptoeing over, Gabriella sat beside his head, shielding him from the light breeze. His sandy blonde hair fell into his eyes. She reached out to brush it away for him. Gabriella's fingers had just made contact with Troy's smooth skin, when she pulled her hand away like it had been burned.

What was she doing?

Gabriella looked away, her heart pounding. A heavy blush made its way onto her cheeks.

She was doing that a lot lately.

Stealing a glance at Troy, Gabriella found herself staring at his almost perfect profile. From his straight nose, high cheekbones and very kissable lips. Gabriella licked her own as her mind flashed back to their almost kiss in the diner. Subconsciously, she began to bend down towards Troy. Their lips nearly touched when Troy began to stir. Gabriella bolted upright as his dark eyes flickered.

Troy opened his eyes to find a blushing Gabriella sitting next to him. His brows knitted together. What was she doing here? She should be her precious Joe, he thought bitterly. A flame of jealousy rose in his stomach. Wait, what? His eyes widened. Was he, Troy Bolton, player extraordinaire, getting jealous? He shook his head. No, no way.

Gabriella looked quizzically at Troy, who was muttering under his breath. All she caught was 'jealous' and 'Joe'. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella interrupted his rant.

Troy stopped talking to himself and blushed. Gabriella giggled and poked his nose.

"Hey! What was that for?" Troy whined, pouting and rubbing his nose.

"For running out of class. The girls were going crazy for your 'rebel' act" Gabriella poked out her tongue as Troy smirked.

"The ladies always love a bad boy" Troy quipped, winking cheekily at her.

Gabriella tried to remember how to breathe. She thanked God when she could finally force out an eye roll. Gabriella played with the hem of her school skirt.

"So, why did you run out of class?"

Troy froze. He racked his brain for a plausible answer. He didn't think 'I felt like punching the new guy's guts out for flirting with you' would go so well for Gabriella.

"Er...I wasn't feeling so well after eating those chilli cheese fries!" he jokingly replied, hoping that be all to the questioning.

Troy was thankful for his natural wit and charm when Gabriella laughed, playfully hitting him on the arm. Her round eyes crinkled at the corners, and Troy had the urge to wrap his arm around her shoulders. He listened to her tinkling laughter, and decided he liked the sound. Gabriella stopped laughing when her dark eyes met Troy's own smoldering blue ones. She felt her insides flutter and her heart pound against her ribcage. Gabriella wondered if Troy could hear it.

Troy licked his lips as he stared at Gabriella's own pouty ones. Okay, he admitted it. He liked her. There. Unless there was another reason why his heart soared when she smiled at him and his breath hitched when she touched him, Troy definitely liked Gabriella.

So, could he kiss her now?

--

Taylor loudly slurped on her noodles as Sharpay tapped her foot impatiently. She let out an undignified huff, checking her watch every couple of seconds. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Relax Shar. She's pregnant, not crippled" Taylor remarked, waving her chopsticks around to make her point.

Sharpay threw Taylor a withering glare.

"What if she fell down? What if she slipped? What if some pervert decided to rape her in the middle of the hallway?" Sharpay began to hyperventilate.

Taylor raised an eyebrow. She often wondered why she was friends with such a drama queen. Sighing as Sharpay began to choke on her own breath, Taylor continued to eat her lunch when a warm, muscled body slid into the seat next to her. She looked up to find the arrogant face of Troy's wingman, Chad Danforth. Taylor rolled her eyes as Jason deftly slid next to a disgruntled Sharpay.

"Ladies" Chad smoothly began, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Assholes" Taylor retorted.

Jason guffawed. Sharpay scoffed disdainfully.

"She was talking about you too"

Jason immediately sobered up and threw a dirty glare at Sharpay. She made a face at him.

"What do you two jerks want?" Taylor asked rudely, folding her arms across her chest.

Chad rolled his eyes.

"As if we'd be here if we didn't have a reason" he shot back.

Taylor laughed derisively.

"As if we'd care what you'd have to say" she retorted.

Chad and Taylor glared at each other. Sharpay bit back a giggle. She knew Taylor had a mean streak, and Chad had a sharp tongue to match. If they weren't on opposite ends of, well, everything, she thought they would make a pretty cute couple. Before the two could begin their bickering again, Jason cut in, his brown eyes flashing nervously.

"It's about Gabriella and Troy"

Taylor's eyes widened. Sharpay's jaw dropped.

"What about them?" Taylor asked suspiciously.

She didn't like the concerned look on Chad's face or the hesitation in Jason's voice.

"Well, I, er, we think..." he trailed off.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and punched him hard on the arm. Jason yelped in pain.

"Get to the point" she huffed, inspecting her nails for damage.

Taylor giggled. Sharpay could be a feisty bitch when she wanted to be, and Jason had the guts to lock horns with her. Who didn't love the bickering pair of lovers cliche? Chad snickered. Jason glared.

"Hello? Thinking what exactly? Or where you just lying about the thinking part?" Taylor snarkily prompted.

"Very funny. Your wit amazes me" Chad dryly commented.

Taylor stuck out her tongue. Jason sighed.

"We think Troy's serious about liking Gabriella" he piped up.

There was a stunned silence before-

"WHAT?!"

Chad and Jason cringed as Taylor and Sharpay launched into discussion, their voice growing higher in progression. Maybe telling Gabriella's friends wasn't a good idea after all. But they were only trying to help! Troy whinging and whining about Gabriella all night long was not their idea of a fun night out.

"Girls!" Chad interrupted Taylor and Sharpay's rant.

They turned to fiercely glare at him. Chad fleetingly wondered why he was a male.

"So what about Gabriella? Does she like him too?" Jason asked.

Sharpay looked at him like he was a five-year-old.

"She slept with him. She got pregnant with his baby. What do you think?" Taylor spat out, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Jason held his hands up in surrender.

"So she does. That's great! They both like each other, he knocked her up, they'll be fine!" Chad beamed.

Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other. A worried expression flitted across their faces

"Didn't you hear about the new guy?"

--


	7. Ring

**Don't own it. Typos here and there :)**

--

Gabriella moodily stabbed at her noodles as she muttered curses under her breath. The words 'Troy' and 'idiot' were clearly made out. Sharpay and Taylor blinked. Their usually meek friend had been rather short-tempered the whole week. They shared a worried look.

"Gabriella.."

"If you even mention his name, I will throw up in your faces!" she screeched.

Taylor's eyes widened. Sharpay's jaw dropped. There was a moment of awkward silence, before they burst into laughter. Gabriella glared, crossing her arms as her friends guffawed over her outburst.

"Girl, you got it baaad!" Taylor dragged out the last word before giggling hysterically.

Sharpay nodded, tears of laughter springing to her eyes. Gabriella huffed, a pout forming on her lips. Taylor and Sharpay's laughter died down, before a curious expression flitted across their face. Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"More like, what did he do?" Taylor shot back, a smirk playing on her lips.

Gabriella's eyes widened, her cheeks flushing a deep red.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" she stammered.

Gabriella inwardly cursed. Leave to Taylor and Sharpay to figure out the reason of her bad mood. Taylor shook her head. Sharpay scooted over, nudging Gabriella with her elbow.

"Spill! What happened between you and Troy? You guys were acting so weird this week. Something must have happened!" Sharpay gushed.

Gabriella nervously laughed, hoping to avoid the subject. That wasn't going happen when you have Sharpay and Taylor grilling you. She sighed.

"We kinda, nearly, maybe kissed again" Gabriella muttered.

She waited for the explosion.

"WHAT?! AGAIN?!" Sharpay began to hyperventilate.

"And why didn't you guys actually kiss?" Taylor raised her eyebrows.

Gabriella sighed.

"Joe interrupted us"

"WHAT?! I am going to kill that guy! Who does he think he is, hitting on our Gabriella?!" Sharpay cursed.

"Sharpay! He wasn't hitting on me! He was just looking around the school and conveniently stopped Troy from kissing me" Gabriella replied, feeling a little dejected.

Taylor chuckled.

"And you're mad because Troy didn't get to kiss you?" she taunted.

Gabriella blushed.

"Shut up, Taylor!"

Their peals of laughter started up again. Gabriella pouted. Sharpay wiped at her tears as she cocked her head in confusion.

"Then why are you two acting so awkward around each other?" she asked.

Gabriella played with the hem of her shirt. She took a deep breath as she told her friends her deepest fears.

"I think it's because he doesn't want anyone to know he's even associated to me. He didn't even look at me all week" she murmured, tears burning at the back of her throat.

Sharpay looked outraged.

"Not even be associated to you?! He knocked you up with his baby! Association doesn't even cover it!" she ranted.

Taylor cringed as Sharpay began a tirade of curses. A sad smile played on Gabriella's lips.

"It's okay, really. I mean, who would want to be seen with me anyway?" Gabriella looked away, biting her lip.

Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other, before wrapping their arms around an upset Gabriella.

"Don't be so sure about that" they whispered in her ears.

Gabriella pulled away and looked at them curiously.

"What are you talking about?"

--

Troy huffed as the girl snuggled deeper into his shoulder. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her desperate ploys to get his attention. His mind whirred with thoughts of Gabriella and the baby. He knew avoiding her all week would hurt her feelings, but he needed time to think. Just because he finally realised he had feelings for her, didn't mean he was going to do anything about them. He had toyed with so many girls' hearts, he wasn't going to be any different to Gabriella.

Even if she had his baby.

Troy knew, deep down, it was because he didn't want to hurt her. He softly sighed. The ditzy girl in his arms glared at him. This was not how she imagined her date with playboy extraordinaire, Troy Bolton.

"Tro-oy, what are you thinking about?" the girl cooed, batting her eyelashes.

Troy nearly gagged. Maybe hooking up with the cutest yet dumbest girl in school was not a way to forget Gabriella. Or maybe it's because no one compares to Gabriella, a little voice at the back of his head taunted.

God, he hated that voice for being right.

The girl huffed, pushing herself off his chest. Troy blinked, adopting an innocent, doe-eyed expression. The girl groaned.

"What is your problem? You're here with me, Miley Cyrus, one of the most popular girls in school, and you're totally ignoring me! I've had enough of you, Troy Bolton! You are such an asshole!" Miley screeched, before stomping out of the diner.

Troy rolled his eyes. Good riddance, he thought. Troy guffawed when she pushed instead of pulled on the door. She threw him a dirty glare as the diner burst into laughter. Troy leant back against the cushy seats, letting out a slow breath. Now that his date was gone, he had nothing to occupy his thoughts of Gabriella. Troy groaned.

Who was he kidding?

It wasn't like he could get her out of his head in the first place. Flipping open his phone, he scrolled down his contacts to Gabriella's name. His finger hovered over the call button. He had been ignoring her all week. Troy didn't know if Gabriella would be mad about it. Unbeknownst to him, his finger had already pressed the button. His blue eyes widened as the phone began to ring. Beginning to panic, he brought the phone to his ear. Please don't pick up, please don't pick up, please don't-

"Hello?"

Troy cleared his throat, trying to stop his stomach from fluttering as Gabriella's sweet voice rang through the receiver.

"H-hey, it's Troy"

He nearly smacked himself on the head for stuttering.

"Troy? Um, what's up?" she asked.

Troy blinked. He had no idea why he called her. His brain whirred for an answer. Suddenly, an imaginary lightbulb flashed above his head. A grin tugged on the corner of his lips. He barely remembered Gabriella was still on the phone.

"Hello? Troy? Are you still there?"

Troy shook to clear his head, a smile plastered on his striking face.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I kinda spaced out for a sec" he replied.

"So, was there anything you wanted?"

Troy couldn't help but notice the hopeful tone in her voice. His smile grew even bigger.

"Let's go shopping"

--


	8. Shopping

--

**Don't own it**

--

Gabriella gaped, horrified. Troy grinned as he tugged her into the store. She looked at him in disbelief.

They were in a baby store.

She turned to face an enthusiastic Troy.

"This was why you wanted to go shopping?" was all she could choke out.

He nodded, flashing a charming smile at the shop assistant. The girl blushed. Gabriella felt a familiar flame of jealousy rise in the pit of her stomach. She quashed it as soft toys, baby clothes and pastel colours bombarded her vision. Gabriella felt like she was going to throw up, and not because of morning sickness.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Troy raised an eyebrow at a slightly disturbed and mortified Gabriella. He thought girls would go ga-ga over the cute baby accessories.

Obviously not Gabriella.

He sighed, before grabbing a soft, blue elephant. Troy waved it in Gabriella's face.

"Aw, come on Gabriella, don't be such a wet blanket!" he teased.

Troy bent down to Gabriella's stomach, holding the elephant in front of it.

"Do you like this toy? Daddy will buy it for you if you do" he cooed to his baby.

Something in Gabriella's chest swelled. A grin tugged at the corner of her lips as she watched Troy make faces at her stomach, her baby.

Their baby.

That was sounding more and more real as Troy thrust the toy in her hands, beaming at her.

"I think he likes it!" Troy exclaimed happily.

Gabriella laughed, hugging the elephant to her chest. She swore she saw his eyes sparkle in excitement.

"How would you know? He didn't say so" she retorted cheekily.

Troy winked.

"Because he's my son. He likes everything I like"

Gabriella playfully rolled her eyes and poked out her tongue, ignoring her erratic heartbeat when Troy winked at her. Troy chuckled. Gabriella brushed past him to pick up a fluffy monkey.

"Then that means he likes this one too! Because he likes everything I like" Gabriella giggled as she waved it about.

Troy pretended to think about it, a mock thoughtful expression on his face, before exclaiming,

"Okay then, that means we just have to get both of them!"

Gabriella's eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean we're getting both of them?" she stammered, confusion apparent in her voice.

Troy rolled his eyes. He playfully flicked Gabriella on the forehead.

"Hey! What was that for?" Gabriella pouted as she rubbed her head.

"For being such an idiot. And here I thought you were a straight-A student. Of course we're buying both of the toys! And some clothes, and some bottles, and some…" Troy began to list the baby items.

Gabriella was stunned. She was so surprised at how excited he was to be caring for the baby.

To say she was touched was the understatement of the year.

"You're really doing this?" she interrupted Troy's rant in a timid voice.

Troy gently smiled at Gabriella. He took her hand into his, squeezing it comfortingly. Gabriella ignored the butterflies in her stomach as their eyes locked.

"I said I'd support you and the baby, and that means you guys will get the best possible everything there is. And I don't go back on my word" he told her seriously.

Gabriella's breath hitched. She blinked up to him, her eyes shining with gratitude.

"Wow. Thank you"

A grin broke out on his handsome face. Troy laughed and swung his arm casually around Gabriella's shoulders. He ignored the jolt of electricity that ran up his arm when it made contact with her skin. Beaming at her, he gestured grandly to the shop.

"Anything you want, the baby wants, I'll buy it all. What do you say, Mummy?" he winked at her.

Gabriella fought down a blush, before looking up at Troy, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Anything?"

--

Three hours and sixteen shopping bags later, Troy collapsed on a bench. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his Ralph Lauren sleeve, exhausted. Gabriella giggled, and plopped herself beside him. She beamed happily. Troy raised an eyebrow.

"How can you be so energetic? We spent hours shopping for baby clothes and you're still so hyper!" he whined, a pout forming on his lips.

Gabriella laughed, her eyes twinkling. Her heart flip-flopped all over the place as she

"Of course! I am a girl, after all. We live to shop till we drop!" she exclaimed, laughing at her own joke.

Troy rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to smile. She always makes me laugh, he mused. He wondered if that was a good thing or not. Gabriella swung her legs off the bench and began to look through their bags.

"I wonder if we bought enough clothes" she tapped a finger on her chin.

Troy's jaw dropped.

"You've got to be kidding me! We bought hundreds of onesies! I think our kid would grow out of them before he got to wear all of them!" Troy huffed, crossing his arms.

"I guess you're right" Gabriella muttered dejectedly.

Troy felt instantly guilty. The crestfallen expression on Gabriella's face made him want to wrap his arms around her and comfort her. Troy bit his lip, his heart softening. He took one more look at an upset Gabriella, before sighing.

"Fine, we'll go buy some more clothes"

Gabriella instantly perked up.

"I knew you'd understand!" she beamed at him.

Troy grinned back. God, he was so whipped. Gabriella tugged on his arm. He began to gather their bags, juggling baby clothes, bottles and baths. Gabriella giggled and began to reach for one of the bags. Troy pulled it away from her grasp.

"The doctor said you shouldn't be lifting heavy stuff when you're pregnant" he reprimanded, sternly eyeing her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Why did everyone think she was a weakling now that she was pregnant?

"I'm not going to topple over from the weight of a couple of baby bottles, Troy"

She placed her hands on her hips, daring him to challenge her. Her hormones are acting up again, Troy thought, grumbling as he passed her a bag. She beamed happily, swinging the bag back and forth. Troy sighed.

Women were so hard to please.

They had made their way back into the baby store when-

"Troy, honey, is that you?"

He froze, his blue eyes widening. Troy slowly turned around to find his worst nightmare. Oh no, they weren't supposed to find out this way, he thought frantically. Gabriella looked at Troy curiously, then at the elderly, yet sophisticated couple that was calling him. She nudged a petrified Troy.

"Who are they?" she whispered in his ear.

Troy mumbled something under his breath. He was sweating profusely.

"What are you doing in a baby store, son?" the older man narrowed his eyes at Gabriella.

She smiled nervously. Her mind whirred, before it all started to make sense. Her eyes widened, a wave of apprehension washing over her. Oh my God, were they his-

"Um, M-mother, F-father, this is Gabriella. Um, Gabriella, these are my parents" Troy finally found his voice, stammering an introduction.

Gabriella looked at Troy, mortified. Sweat beaded down his forehead as he glanced back at her. The same thought ran through their minds.

Holy shitake mushrooms.

--


	9. Lunch

--

--

Troy gulped as he slid into the rigid chair. Gabriella took the seat beside him, gracefully folding her hands in her lap and forced herself to smile. Her palms began to sweat, just like they always did when she was nervous.

Well, she was having lunch with Troy's parents.

She fidgeted in her seat as his parents watched the two from across the table. Their close, scrutinizing eyes made Gabriella feel as if they were going to pounce on her every move. She snuck a glance at Troy, who was drinking water at an alarmingly fast rate. Gabriella stifled a giggle. He was as nervous as she was. He probably hasn't gotten around to telling them I'm pregnant with his baby, she thought. Gabriella instantly sobered up as the watchful eye of Troy's mother focused on her. She self-consciously smoothed down her hair. The tension in the VIP guests room was so thick you could cut it with a chainsaw.

"So…" Troy trailed off, uncertain of what to say.

That was what triggered the explosion.

"TROY BOLTON! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF? SO?! SO?! YOUR FATHER AND I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE INARTICULATE INGRATE WHO KNOCKS UP THE FIRST GIRL HE SEES! I THOUGHT YOU'D KNOW BY NOW TO KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS, OR AT LEAST IN A CONDOM!" his mother yelled.

Troy cringed. Well, he was expecting it. Gabriella was shocked, her mouth hanging open. Troy's mother huffed, her face turning red. She opened her mouth to continue her rant when Troy's father put a comforting hand on her arm.

"Lucille, calm down. I'm sure Troy has a…reasonable explanation for this. Don't you, son?" his father prompted.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck, an uncomfortable silence falling over the room.

"Er…"

"YOU SEE, JACK! OUR SON IS AN IRRESPONSIBLE PLAYBOY WHO DOESN'T KNOW THE MEANING OF SAFE SEX!"

Steam blew out of his mother's ears.

Jack winced, nodding to agree with his wife. He threw Troy a glare, obviously telling him to fix it. Troy looked at Gabriella frantically. She shrugged. She had already been through this with her parents. They just kicked her out. Lucille turned to face Gabriella, her eyes narrowing in irritation.

"AND YOU! DO YOU THINK GETTING YOURSELF KNOCKED UP BY MY SON WILL GET YOU ANYWHERE? YOU LOOK LIKE A RESPECTABLE YOUNG GIRL, BUT YOU'RE JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHER SLUTS HE SLEEPS WITH EVERY WEEK!"

Gabriella held back tears and a biting retort, stunned. Troy's mother sounded just like her mother. Troy saw the hurt look flash across Gabriella's face, and felt the urge to defend her from his mother's wrath.

"MOTHER! Don't blame Gabriella, it was all my fault" he almost yelled.

Lucille gasped.

"You dare talk back to your mother! And for that, that girl! I thought I raised you better than that, Troy! I usually let you go about your womanizing ways, but this is taking it too far! Pregnant? PREGNANT?! What on earth are you going to do?" she demanded.

Troy stared his mother defiantly in the eye.

"I'm going to take care of Gabriella and the baby. I'm going to support them, and provide them with everything they could ever need. I'm going to be there for them" he replied seriously.

Gabriella wanted to cry. She had never been so grateful to Troy. She mouthed a thank-you to him, a soft smile gracing her pretty face. He gave a crooked smile that made her heart skip a beat, before facing his shocked mother and father.

"Well?" Troy raised an eyebrow.

Lucille promptly burst into tears. Troy and Jack looked alarmed as she rushed over and hugged Troy and Gabriella tightly.

"Oh, Roy-roy, I'm so proud of you! You're finally taking responsibility for your actions! Even though it's a baby at eighteen, but…still! You're finally growing up!" she gushed.

"Don't cry, Mom. It's okay" Troy patted her arm awkwardly.

He inwardly rolled his eyes. Leave it to his mother to have a major mood swing. It's even worse than Gabriella's, he thought. Lucille wiped her tears, before clasping her hand on Gabriella's own.

"I'm so sorry about what I said, dearie. I didn't mean it. I was just so angry at Troy" she apologized sincerely.

Gabriella smiled.

"Don't worry about it. My mother was rather upset when I told her as well" she replied, instantly warming up to Troy's mother.

Jack beamed from across the table.

"Then why don't we have dinner with them? Talk it over with the in-laws?" he winked at the young couple.

"Dad! We're not getting married!" Troy blurted out hotly, crossing his arms.

Gabriella blushed, before shaking her head, a sad smile playing on her lips.

"No point. My parents disowned me and threw me out of the house. They think I'm a disgrace to the family" Gabriella looked away in embarrassment.

There was a moment of awkward silence, before-

"I know! You can move in with us" Lucille exclaimed.

Gabriella spluttered on her water. Troy's eyes widened.

"W-what?" she stammered.

Gabriella looked at Troy's parents incredulously. They smiled indulgently back. Gabriella blinked, before shaking her head furiously.

"No no no, I couldn't possibly trouble you. I'm already staying at my friend's place" she beamed, trying to convince them.

Jack shook his head.

"Trouble us? Dear, you are bearing the grandchild of the Bolton family! It would be more of a blessing than a problem. Though I didn't expect to be a grandfather so soon" he threw a dirty glare in Troy's direction.

Troy held up his hands in surrender.

"I already said it was my bad!"

"Your bad it is! You're lucky Gabriella is a good girl or I would've cut off your private parts with a plastic knife" Lucille hissed.

Troy gulped as Gabriella stifled a giggle. He glared at her. She poked out her tongue. Lucille beamed at the two. Ah, young love, she mused, before clapping her hands together.

"Then it's settled. Gabriella, you'll move in with us. That way you and the baby will be properly taken care of and Troy can't avoid responsibility even if he wants to!" Lucille said enthusiastically.

"MOTHER!"

"Then why don't we go home and let Gabriella check out the place? See if she likes it or not?" Jack deftly cut in before Troy or his wife fired up again.

Gabriella slowly nodded, growing on the idea of spending more time with Troy and his family. She snuck a glance at Troy. He wasn't exactly ecstatic, but he wasn't angry about it either.

That was good enough for her.

"Okay then, let's go home!" Lucille cheered.

She ushered everyone out of the room, throwing a couple fifty bills on the table. They began to make their way into the car park before Gabriella's eyes flashed mischievously. Troy raised his eyebrows as they slid into the Mercedes. The car was speeding along the highway before Gabriella smirked, stifling a giggle.

"What?" he asked curiously.

She turned to face him, trying to keep a straight face.

"So, Roy-roy huh?"

Troy groaned.

--

**A/N: I don't think I wrote that really well. I had a bunch of ideas for the confrontation of Troy, Gabriella and his parents, but they just spilled out all wrong " I hope it was okay. Review please, I'd really to know if this chappie went okay!**


	10. Move

--

**A/N: Okay, this may have been the worst thing I've written as of now. I'm really sorry for the crappiness of this chapter. Reviews :)**

--

"Oh. My. God"

Gabriella's jaw dropped as the black gates swung open to reveal a magnificent, sprawling villa. A fountain trickled quietly in the courtyard, filled with koi and other exotic fish. She stared at Troy incredulously. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's just our holiday house. Mother just had to renovate again" he said flippantly.

Gabriella could hear Lucille huff in annoyance as she nodded stiffly. She barely noticed the maid opening the car door for her, walking out in a daze. Troy shook his head at her innocence. He pushed open the double doors to the house. Gabriella gasped.

Nobody told her Troy Bolton was filthy, let's-roll-in-a-pile-of-money rich.

Sunlight filtered through the pristine doorway, lighting up the grand foyer. There were five different hallways, each probably leading into a beautiful room or ten. Maids flittered about cleaning. It was like it was straight out of an idol drama. Gabriella was in awe. A bubble of giddiness grew inside her stomach.

She got to live in a house like this?

Troy rolled his eyes. The poor-girl-living-with-rich-boy cliché was almost too much for him to take! Lucille beamed at the dazzled expression on Gabriella's face. She clapped giddily.

"I knew you'd love our home! Oh wait, I mean, your home" she winked at a blushing Gabriella.

"It's a very nice house, Mrs. Bolton" Gabriella stressed on the 'very'.

Jack nodded, before glaring at his obviously bored son.

"Troy, why don't you show Gabriella around?" he pointedly said.

Troy sighed, before begrudgingly agreeing. He turned to Gabriella. She looked so innocent, with her wide eyes and pouty lips.

All he wanted to do was grab her and...

Troy shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was in his parent's house, for God's sake!

"When you're finished drooling, I'll take you around the house" he quipped, a smirk playing on his lips.

She blushed. Troy tugged on Gabriella's arm. She grinned as they made their way up the elegant stairway. They traipsed down the abnormally long hallway, Troy frequently pointing to different rooms. Gabriella nodded profusely, trying to keep up with him. She was going to get lost soon!

"And there's my bedroom, the guest bedroom, which I guess is now your bedroom, and my brother's..." Troy trailed off his rant when he heard a girl giggling in one of the rooms.

Gabriella looked at Troy, scandalised. He brought a girl to wait for him in his parents' house? Troy blinked innocently back, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, that's not my room! That's my brother's" he explained, cringing as loud moans could be heard.

Gabriella made a face.

"I can see how you guys are related"

Troy stuck out his tongue, before banging unceremoniously on the door.

"Nick Jonas Bolton! Put your girlfriend's clothes back on! Mum and Dad are downstairs and I'm pretty sure they can hear you guys going at it!" he yelled.

There was a crash, like a lamp had been knocked over, and a thump, like someone had fallen out of the bed, before the door swung open to reveal a handsome, but disheveled boy. His handsome face was flushed, and his clothes were rumpled, but Gabriella could make out familiar straight nose and princely stance in him. No wonder girls fall over their feet for the Bolton boys, she thought ruefully. Even me. Gabriella shook her head of her wandering thoughts as she smiled politely at Nick. He gave a sheepish grin, before turning to Troy, his eyes flashing nervously.

"You don't think Mother and Father heard, do you?"

Troy chuckled, slapping his brother on the back.

"Nick, you know the walls are thicker than your head. They wouldn't have even heard World War Three up here, let alone you and your girlfriend" Troy smirked and cheekily winked at his younger brother.

Nick flushed, and punched Troy on the shoulder. As Troy winced, Nick cast his eyes on Gabriella. Gabriella offered a small wave.

"Hi. I'm Gabriella Montez" she smiled brightly, hoping it would wash away the awkwardness.

It didn't. Nick continued to stare, before turning to Troy.

"It's her, isn't it? The one you knocked up? Mum and Dad found out, didn't they? Did they totally freak on you? Did they make you take responsibility? Is she going to be living with us now?" he fired questions at Troy.

Troy sighed.

"Yes. To all of them"

Nick burst out laughing.

"I knew playing around with all those girls like that would come back and bite you in the-"

"Nick! You're taking too long!"

A petite girl with an adorable smile appeared by Nick's side, pouting cutely. She looked at him, then at Troy, then at Gabriella. The girl cocked her head.

"Am I interrupting a family reunion?" she piped up.

Nick swung his arm around her shoulders, his forehead resting against hers.

"Nah, Selena. My brother just introduced me to my future sister-in-law" he replied, affectionately pinching her nose.

Selena gasped.

"So it's her?" she pointed excitedly at Gabriella.

Troy punched his brother on the shoulder.

"You told her?" he asked incredulously.

"He tells me everything" Selena happily stated.

Gabriella smiled sweetly at the young couple in front of her, before huffing indignantly.

"You talk about me at home?" she threw Troy a dirty glare.

Troy shrugged and offered an apologetic smile. Gabriella stomped her foot, crossing her arms across her chest. Nick grinned, his arm still wrapped protectively around his girlfriend.

"Welcome to the family, Gabriella"

--

"Oh. My .God"

"Shut up, Sharpay"

"Oh. My. God"

"Shut up, Taylor"

"I can't believe she did it"

"Is she really going to move in with Troy?"

"As in Troy Bolton, playboy extraordinaire Troy?"

"As in Troy Bolton, I change my girlfriends everyday, Troy?"

"As in-"

"Yes, that Troy Bolton!" Gabriella crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Sharpay and Taylor.

Sharpay shrugged.

"Just making sure" she piped up.

Taylor nodded in agreement. Gabriella groaned, flopping onto the bed beside her two friends and her half-filled suitcase.

"Do you guys think I'm doing the right thing?" she asked, wringing her hands nervously.

Taylor sighed. Sharpay shook her head knowingly.

"You're doing this because you want your baby to have a warm, happy family, right?" Taylor queried, knitting her brows together.

Gabriella nodded.

"Then of course it's the right thing. No mother-to-be wants their child to be without a father. Even if it is Troy" Sharpay lightly joked.

Gabriella smiled half-heartedly, before closing her eyes and deeply sighing.

"I hope it is. I just want this baby to come into the world without any more dramas"

"I don't know about that" Taylor remarked.

Gabriella and Sharpay looked at her quizzically. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on! You know you're starting to show, Gabriella" she pointedly looked at Gabriella's slightly bulging stomach.

Gabriella groaned, and put her head in her hands. She blew her hair out of the way, before looking up back at her friends, biting her lip.

"Well then…" she trailed off, groaning again.

Sharpay patted her knee sympathetically. She couldn't imagine what was going through Gabriella's head right now. Her friend's life had too much drama! Gabriella sighed. It wasn't like she had much of a choice of what to do.

"I guess we'll just have to see how it goes, and go with the flow" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Gabriella stood up and continued to pack her clothes, leaving Sharpay and Taylor speechless, their mouths hanging open.

"Wow" Sharpay murmured.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow as she shoved a couple of her dresses in the suitcase.

"What?"

Taylor chuckled.

"Troy really has been rubbing off on you, with the whole carefree, happy-go-lucky attitude"

Gabriella laughed heartily, secretly agreeing with Taylor. The bubble of giddiness grew.

--

"How much stuff do you have?" Troy asked incredulously as he looked at the pile of boxes the movers placed in front of his house.

Gabriella shrugged.

"I'm a girl. We like to shop when we're upset. I'm pregnant. We get upset a lot"

Troy scoffed, rolling his eyes. Gabriella grinned, blinking innocently up at him. Troy sighed. He was such a sucker for puppy dog eyes. Or maybe it was just Gabriella's.

--

Click.

A smirk appeared on her face as her camera phone captured Gabriella and Troy going into his house, huge grins on their faces. She looked at the papers in her hand.

A doctors' confirmation that Gabriella was pregnant.

The girl quickly snapped a clear picture of the certificate on her phone. It was handy to be the daughter of the hospital's chairperson. And it was even handier to be a total bitch. If Troy hadn't used her like some toy and tossed her away like he did a month ago, she wouldn't be doing this right now. But he did.

And now he was going to pay.

She scrolled down her contacts, before deciding to send the pictures and the documents to the whole school. The girl laughed obnoxiously, a malicious glint in her eye. She could imagine the gossip and chaos that would ensue, blowing both Troy's playboy and Gabriella's good girl reputations. Poor Gabriella, the girl thought derisively. First she gets knocked up at seventeen, then she'll have no friends after this scandal.

She couldn't wait until Monday.

--


	11. School

--

**Don't own it. And by the way, seeing that's this is **_**my**_** story, please refrain from criticizing my casting choices. Thank you :)**

--

Whispers broke out in the courtyards as Gabriella and Troy walked through the school gates. She looked at him quizzically. Troy shrugged his shoulders. Girls pointed at their phones, then at Gabriella, disgust evident of their faces. Gabriella clutched her books closer to her chest. The harsh, condescending glares of the girls made her confused and very self-conscious. Had she gotten mud on her clothes?

Had she done something?

Troy raised his eyebrows at the frantic looks on Chad and Jason's faces. They gestured wildly at Troy and Gabriella, then at their phones. Gabriella's friends, Taylor and Sharpay stared into Gabriella's eyes, obviously communicating with their eyes. Troy chuckled. Girls, couldn't they just talk to each other? His smile slowly faded as Gabriella's eyes widened, confused and horrified. She whipped around to find the entire female student body glaring fiercely at her. They pointed at her, rolling their eyes. Gabriella could feel the tears burning at the back of her throat. Troy looked at her worriedly.

"What is it, Gabriella? Morning sickness?"

Gabriella shook her head, her eyes boring into Sharpay and Taylor's. After ten years of being friends, the three had perfected the art of reading each other's minds. Sharpay bit her lip as she stared back at Gabriella, before nodding gravely. Gabriella clapped her hand to her mouth, her shining eyes darting to the disgusted glares of the girls around her. Troy blinked, his brows knitting together in confusion.

"What's going on Gabriella?" he asked nervously, almost afraid to know the answer.

Gabriella looked at him in the eyes, horror and despair lacing her words.

"The whole school knows"

It all happened too fast. The catcalls and the jeering began, crude remarks thrown across the courtyard at Gabriella and Troy. Gabriella blinked back tears at the humiliation.

"Slut!"

"Whore"

"Pregnant bitch!"

"Keep it in your goddamn pants for once!"

"I bet they did it in a random classroom!"

"I bet the baby isn't even his!"

Tears welled up in Gabriella's eyes as the yelling grew louder and ruder. Her hand moved to cover her stomach protectively. The only person that wasn't eyeing her like she was a piece of trash was Joe, who wore a confused and sympathetic expression on his kind face. Troy cursed under his breath. How did this happen? Which sick bastard had found out about him and Gabriella and told the whole school about them? He curled his hand into an angry fist. When he found out who had leaked the gossip to the school, he was going to hunt them down and-

"Troy? Can we please go?" Gabriella's desperate voice broke through Troy's murderous thoughts.

Troy's dangerously dark expression softened at the look of despair on Gabriella's face. It was like the yelling and taunting had been drowned out by one simple look. He threw a dirty glare to the rest of the mob as he grabbed Gabriella's hand, leading her away from the crowd. Gabriella ignored the fluttering in her stomach, concentrating only on how to get away as fast as possible from her hissing and murmuring classmates. She was faintly aware of Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and Jason following them.

She was faintly aware of a piercing glare boring a hole in her back.

--

The girl's eyes narrowed as she saw Troy lead Gabriella away from the almost hysterical crowd. Girls whispered bitchily about Gabriella, pointing at their phones disgustedly. A slow smirk spread across her face. She never thought ruining both Troy's playboy and Gabriella's good girl images would be so fun! That would teach Troy to mess with me, she thought snottily. All she had to do now was sit back and watch everything fall apart. The girl let out a loud laugh.

"What's so funny, Kelsi?" Demi Lovato asked, gently nudging her.

Kelsi Nielson bit back the malicious retort she had for her air-headed follower. She smiled falsely, tossing her bleached hair over her shoulder.

"Nothing you would understand, Demi. Urgh, can you believe the nerve of that slut? Making everyone believe she was a smart little nerd, while all she wanted was to get into Troy's pants. I bet she got knocked up on purpose" she spitefully ranted, ignoring the hurt that flashed across Genie's face before.

Demi twisted her face into what she thought was a sympathetic, understanding expression. Kelsi just thought she looked like a lost puppy. Rolling her heavily made-up eyes, she strutted across the patio, Demi and posse trailing behind her. She could barely contain her smirk. A single thought ran through her mind.

Let's just see how Troy recovers from this scandal now.

--

Gabriella hiccupped uncontrollably. Troy dutifully patted her back as silent, shocked tears streamed down her face. Sunlight streamed through the science lab as six friends hunched over a table, wondering how things ever got so out of hand. Taylor was the first to speak.

"What the hell happened out there?"

Troy closed his eyes, breathing out of his nose. Who could've done it? The people in the room were the only people who knew it, and Troy trusted them enough to know they wouldn't blurt it out to the whole school.

So which psychotic son of a bitch did it?

Sharpay wrapped Gabriella in a comforting hug, pulling her away from Troy's grasp. Chad and Jason punched Troy on the arm lightly, letting him know they were on his side.

"Don't worry man, when we find out who did this, they won't be seeing any Jonas Brothers concerts anytime soon" Chad joked lightly.

Taylor rolled her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. Chad winked cheekily at her. Gabriella smiled through her tears. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Not the time to be flirting, guys" he chuckled.

Chad glared. Taylor stuck out her tongue.

"Go make googly eyes with Sharpay"

Sharpay flushed a deep red and threw a dirty glare at Taylor. Gabriella giggled, her eyes still red. Troy cleared his throat.

"Hello? Biggest scandal that ever hit East High here and you people are flirting? Some friends you guys are" he muttered darkly.

Gabriella groaned, propping her head on her hand.

"What are we going to do? I can't go out without getting called a 'pregnant whore', I look like a whale and I've just skipped class for the first time. Ever. Oh my God, my life is falling apart" she groaned.

Troy inwardly rolled his eyes. Pregnant women these days. The room fell silent. Nobody knew what to do next. Jason tapped a finger on his chin, deep in thought. Sharpay nudged him, her brown eyes flashing quizzically.

"What is it?"

Jason looked up, chewing on his lip.

"I think I know who did it"

--


	12. Wrong

--

"That bitch!"

Gabriella was fuming when Jason revealed who he thought was the person behind Gabriella's public humiliation. She curled her hands into a tight ball as her face slowly got redder. Troy leaned away from Gabriella. She looked like she was going to blow. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Never upset a pregnant, hormonal woman" she muttered.

"OH MY GOD, I AM GOING TO KILL THAT GODDAMN BI-" Gabriella began to rant furiously, jumping from her seat next to Troy, screaming profanities.

Chad cringed. The meek, sweet-tempered Gabriella had been replaced with a raving lunatic. Well, you can't exactly blame her, he thought. No one was exactly chipper after a public humiliation. He looked pointedly at Taylor, telling her to calm her angry friend. She shrugged. Gabriella wasn't going to stop until every bitter emotion about the whole situation had poured out.

"-first, I get knocked up by some idiot who couldn't even keep it in his pants, or a condom! Then I have to move in with his deranged family, and now I have to deal with some crazy, Troy-loving stalker bitch who wants to ruin my life?! URGH!" Gabriella plopped on the ground, groaning.

Troy looked appropriately offended, before sliding down next to Gabriella, awkwardly patting her head. He dealt with women in bed, not women crying on the floor about how he couldn't put on protection to save his life.

"There, there Gabriella. Um, it's going to be okay?"

That even sounded lame to Jason, who had proclaimed himself as the king of lame jokes. Gabriella's eyes narrowed.

"Why was that a question?" she asked suspiciously.

Troy froze, his eyes widening.

"Er..."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, plopping herself beside her pouting friend.

"Give the poor boy a break. He's a beginner with the ladies" she teased.

Troy stuck out his tongue. Jason laughed, making Sharpay blush. Gabriella huffed.

"Fine, flirt with the idiot while your best friend is having a mid-life crisis. Hmph" she crossed her arms, throwing Sharpay a dirty glare.

Jason flushed a deep red, matching Sharpay's pink face. Taylor shook her head, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Pregnancy so doesn't go with you, Bee. Hormonal bitches have never been your type" she quipped.

"Neither has slut" Gabriella muttered, putting her head in her hands.

Sharpay and Taylor shared a worried look, before staring at Troy. Troy looked confused at their glares.

"What did I do now?" he half-whined.

"More like, what did you do to that girl that made her send the entire school pictures of you and Gabriella and a doctor's certificate?" Taylor retorted.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Er..."

"Actually, don't answer that" Sharpay cut him off, shaking her head.

Troy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. It's not like I can remember her" he muttered.

Chad's jaw dropped.

"Dude, how can you not remember her? Smoking hot body, nice big...personality!" Chad faltered and stumbled on his words as he caught Taylor's raised eyebrow.

He flashed her a winning smile. She rolled her eyes. Gabriella groaned.

"Just great. My friends are getting paired off with a bunch of jocks while I'm stuck with a baby in me. So unfair"

"You have me!" Troy pouted.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. Troy opened his mouth to retort, but thought better than to argue with a pregnant woman. She sighed tiredly. It was all too much for one day, let alone one period. Sharpay propped her chin on her hand, looking at Jason.

"Are you sure it was her? I mean, there's bound to be hundreds of girls that have been heart-broken by Troy. How do know it was her?" she asked.

Jason shrugged.

"She was the one that kicked up the most fuss when Troy broke up with her" he replied.

Taylor nodded. Chad's handsome face broke out in a wicked grin, rubbing his hands together.

"Then let's get Demi Lovato, that bitch"

--

"But I didn't do ittttt" Demi whined for the seven hundredth time as Taylor had her pinned against the art room wall.

It was lunch when Chad and Taylor had cornered Demi. Chad was rather surprised at Taylor's strength. That's kinda hot, he mused as he watched Taylor interrogate the 'suspect' (Jason had gotten a bit excited at the prospect of detective work). Taylor rolled her eyes, inwardly cringing at Demi's high-pitched squeals. She turned to Chad, who looked rather pleased with the girl-on-girl action.

"I don't think she did it" she deadpanned.

Chad snapped out of his trance.

"What? Why not?" he half-whined.

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"She's not exactly the brightest bulb in the box, Chad. She wouldn't have been able to pull it off"

"Hey!" Demi looked offended.

"No offence" Taylor made a face.

Chad sighed, rubbing his face exasperatedly.

"Then what do we do now?"

Taylor shrugged.

"I guess we're back to square one"

"Wait, so you guys are trying to find the person who sent all those pictures of Troy and Gabriella to the school, right?" Demi said slowly.

Taylor and Chad nodded.

"And this person had their heart broken by Troy, right?"

They nodded.

"And this person also had to have access to hospital…stuff, right?"

They nodded. Demi burst out laughing. Taylor raised her eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

Demi wiped at her waterproof mascara.

"Oh, nothing. It's just your person sounds like Kelsi, coz she's like, in love with Troy and, like, her dad's the hospital chairperson or something" Demi giggled.

Taylor froze. Chad's eyes widened.

"Oh my God…" Taylor whispered.

"We've been after the wrong girl" Chad murmured.

They looked at each other, understanding dawning in their eyes.

"THAT BITCH!"

--

Troy leant against the wall, the breeze whipping his dark blonde, mussed hair. He looked like the epitome of cool. Kelsi strutted past, careful to make sure nothing was out of place. She had to let him know that dumping her was the worst thing he could've ever done. Kelsi put on an expression of innocence, flouncing past Troy. She saw him raise in eyebrow. In interest, of course, she smugly thought. All she had to do was wait…

"Kelsi! Can I talk to you?"

A conceited grin flitted across her heavily made-up face. She always knew Troy would come crawling back. She turned to smile sweetly at Troy.

"Yes, Troy?"

--


	13. Broken

--

Kelsi twirled a lock of bleached hair as she simpered at Troy. Troy stiffly smiled back, inwardly rolling his eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck. What a fake bitch, he thought. I can't believe I ever even gave that a chance! He took a deep breath. What he was doing was for Gabriella. Just think about Gabriella, he mused. Ah...

"-and so, I totally get that you, like, hate Gabriella right now and, like, I'd totally take you back now, Troy. Because you know I love you" she batted her eyelashes.

Troy blinked, before bursting out in laughter, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Y-you think I want to get back together with you?" he spluttered through his guffaws.

Kelsi looked confused. Was he still bitter about that Gabriella girl?

"Why wouldn't you? It's not like you have anyone better" she spat out harshly.

Troy's handsome face darkened.

"I would rather go out with a llama than a bitch like you" he retorted darkly.

Kelsi's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" she asked incredulously.

Troy rolled his eyes.

"You heard me. Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?" he arched an eyebrow.

Kelsi began to panic.

"W-what are you talking about?"

Troy scoffed, his blonde hair falling in front of his steely eyes.

"Sending the entire school pictures of me and Gabriella together, just to get back at me for dumping you? How pathetic can you get?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Troy, but this is _so_ not the way to win me back" she said defiantly, hoping her confident voice would cover her nervousness.

Troy shook his head.

"Don't you get it, Kelsi? It's. Over. I know you were the one that sent everyone those pictures. And the doctor's certificate. Who else would have access to medical information but the hospital CEO's daughter?" he sneered.

Desperation clawed at the back of her throat as her mind scrambled to find a plausible retort. Her carefully crafted plan was falling apart right in front of her eyes.

"Y-you don't have any evidence that I did it!" Kelsi snapped, ignoring her wavering voice.

Troy smirked, before pulling out a gold iPhone. Kelsi gasped. She had been looking for her phone since the end of lunch! He waved it in front of her face tauntingly.

"Taylor had kindly taken your phone from the window sill and, would you look at that! You've sent a message around the whole school, with images attached!" Troy's steely tone cut through Kelsi like a knife.

Troy rolled his eyes as tears began to roll down her porcelain cheeks.

"Save those for someone who cares, Kelsi. Just stop trying to destroy what Gabriella and I have right now"

"What do you guys have?" she hiccupped through her tears.

How could she stop when she didn't even know the reason he didn't want her? Wasn't she pretty enough? Wasn't she popular enough? She could change! Troy looked at her, pity swimming his soulful eyes.

"I don't know. But all I know that I don't want to lose it" he murmured, shoving his hands in his pockets.

He stared coldly into her red-rimmed eyes.

"And I'm not going to let some possessed tramp take that away from me. Pull a stunt like this again, I'll get you expelled. You're just lucky Gabriella didn't want you to get in trouble or I would've ruined you by now. Just get out of my life" he spat out.

Kelsi nodded, tears streaming freely down her cheeks. She had lost Troy to some nobody who was lucky enough to fall in bed with him. Just like she lost everyone else important to her. Kelsi could feel what was left her heart shatter. Troy sighed, looking away. At last, everything was neatly tied up and fixed. But it didn't make him feel better about the crying girl in front of him. She deserved it, remember? Troy cringed. It was that little voice again! Well, for once it was right, he thought.

And with that, he walked away, leaving a broken Kelsi behind.

As soon as Troy had walked out of earshot, Kelsi collapsed against a wall, silent sobs wracking her body. The cracks in the life were beginning to show, and she didn't know how to fix them. Before, she had just covered them with her father's money and power, ignoring how lonely and unloved she felt. Troy's rejection brought on the fierce pain she had buried from being left alone by her uncaring father. She slid onto the ground, bringing her knees up to her chin. Her heart ached.

"Why doesn't anyone love me?" Kelsi whispered to herself.

--

Gabriella's chocolate eyes lit up as Troy walked into the courtyard, a reassuring smile on his face. She beamed back at him. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you guys just go get a room and make some babies? Oh wait, you already have" Chad smirked, poking out his tongue.

Gabriella made a face, before stealing a chip from Jason.

"Hey!" he protested with his mouth full.

Gabriella grinned cheekily as Troy slid into the seat beside her.

"Pregnant women have to eat for two, you know!" she chirped.

Sharpay and Taylor nodded knowingly.

"I can't wait until that brat finally pops out" Jason grumbled, shielding his food away from Gabriella.

Chad chuckled, his dark eyes sparkling, before turning to Troy.

"How'd it go with Kelsi the super-bitch?" he asked.

Troy shrugged.

"She won't be bothering us anytime soon again" he replied, snagging some of Gabriella's chicken.

"Hey! You're not pregnant, why do you need food?" she protested, pouting.

"But I'm hungry!" Troy whined.

"You can have some when you have another person inside of you" she retorted, snatching the fork out of his hand.

Troy pouted. Sharpay shook her head, giggling. Chad and Jason guffawed into their sandwiches.

"You two act like a married couple. Which you guys practically are, seeing that Gabriella's just moved in with Troy" Taylor winked, shaking her head in amusement.

Troy and Gabriella blushed. Troy snuck a glance at a red-faced Gabriella. She smiled shyly back. His heart soared. This was it, he thought. It was time to finally tell her how he really felt about her. Troy stared into her soft eyes. Nothing had ever felt so right in his whole life. He opened his mouth to speak.

"He-"

"Gabriella!" Joe's velvety smooth voice cut into Troy's confession.

Gabriella turned to look at Joe, albeit disappointedly, before beaming brightly at him.

"Hey, Joe! Um, what's up?" her sweet voice rang through his ears.

Joe flushed, shuffling his feet nervously. He was never this jumpy around girls before!

"I heard about the rumours-" he started.

"And they're true" Troy retorted sharply, narrowing his eyes.

He didn't like the way Joe kept on sneaking glances at Gabriella. Gabriella threw Troy a dirty glare, before nodding.

"Well, yeah. I'm definitely pregnant" she pointed at her slightly swelling stomach.

"Oh" Joe nodded, nervously laughing.

He took a deep breath, ignoring the pointed glares from the group at the tables. Especially from a certain, sandy-haired father-to-be.

"Um, Gabriella, can I talk to you? In private?"

Gabriella's brows furrowed in confusion. She looked at Sharpay and Taylor, whose eyes clearly told her 'no'. She snuck a glance at Troy. His face was blank, and he was stabbing indifferently at his food. A lump grew in her throat. He looked like he didn't even care. Gabriella bit her lip, before turning to smile falsely at Joe.

"Sure"

--


	14. Time

**Don't own it. Reviews please! :)**

--

Joe felt his palms begin to sweat as he led Gabriella to a secluded clump of tree by the maths corridor, away from her friends' intense glares. He had obviously interrupted something important, but it had taken him a long time to muster up his courage, and he wasn't going to back down just because a few intimidating people were staring him down like looks could kill. Especially from a certain dark-haired father-to-be. He smiled nervously at Gabriella, who looked like she was having trouble weaving her way across the broken pathway of the school. Gabriella smiled back brightly, before tripping over a crack on the concrete. Her arms flailing, Gabriella braced herself for another clumsy fall, when two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up into Joe's concerned eyes. Gabriella felt her cheeks flush with colour. Joe grinned.

"Careful. You have two people to look after, and I don't think both of them would be too happy ending up on the floor" he remarked, pointedly gesturing at her stomach.

Gabriella giggled as she straightened herself out of Joe's embrace. She always felt so carefree and happy when she was with Joe. He never made her feel bad about herself, and he never judged her. Gabriella's face fell. What did he think of her now, seeing the whole school had found out about her, Troy and the baby? Joe tilted his head, his brows furrowing.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

Gabriella bit her lip, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Why don't you hate me?" she murmured, twisting her hands nervously.

Joe looked confused.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I'm a slut! Because I'm knocked up with a baby when I should be studying for mid-term exams! Because if I didn't even sleep with Troy that night, nobody would even know I existed!" Gabriella yelled.

Angry tears streaming down her cheeks as all her bitter, pent-up emotions poured out in one go. Joe was shocked. He had never seen a girl break down before, let alone a girl he was beginning to develop feelings for. Gabriella began to hiccup, her hand sliding over her stomach protectively. Her constant mood swings weren't exactly good for the baby, she thought. Gabriella had grown to love her unborn child as if it was part of her. Joe sighed as he watched the broken girl in front of him stroke her stomach lovingly. On instinct, Joe wrapped his arms around Gabriella, enveloping her in a warm embrace. Gabriella was stunned, before slowly sliding her hands around his waist. She needed this. She needed to let all her worries and stresses out before it was bottled in too tight and exploded.

And she trusted Joe enough to do that in front of him.

Joe closed his eyes as he breathed in her scent. She smelt like peaches and vanilla, almost making him sigh with contentment. He could just hold her in his arms forever. A moment he could hold into his memory forever. Before it hit him she was crying because of another guy. Specifically Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in the whole of East High. Well, maybe not after the baby fiasco, he thought. He looked down at the quietly crying girl in his arms. She looked so tired and weary. The day must had taken a lot of her, he mused. Joe inwardly sighed.

Maybe now wasn't the best time to tell Gabriella how he felt about her.

--

Troy wasn't going to follow Joe and Gabriella. No, of course not!

He was just…in the neighborhood.

Troy inwardly cringed at his lame excuse as he slunk against the wall. If anyone had seen him, they would've thought he was some creep listening on other people's conversations. Troy strained his ears to listen to Gabriella and Joe. He heard Gabriella's sweet, tinkling laughter and Joe's husky, joking voice. A few moments later, he heard angry yelling. Alarmed, Troy poked his head out from his hiding place.

He really wished he didn't.

His throat constricted as the scene before him pounded at his heart. Joe had Gabriella wrapped in a tight embrace, and she looked perfectly comfortable in it, her hands wrapping themselves securely around his back. They looked lost in their own world. Troy choked on his breath. So that was what Joe had to talk to Gabriella about! Troy clenched his hands in anger. There were plenty of girls out there who were available. Gabriella was pregnant for heaven's sake! How desperate can you get? Troy silently fumed. But the longer he stared at the couple, the more he realised he could never be what Gabriella needed. She needed someone who was kind, caring and understanding. Someone who would make her feel safe.

Someone like Joe.

Troy looked away, a lump growing in his throat. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Maybe it wasn't enough just to like her. He had to be able to commit to her, and that was the one thing he couldn't do. He snuck a final glance at Gabriella and Joe, who were now quietly talking. And still embracing each other. He swallowed. All he could give Gabriella was a roof over her head, and some money.

It was for the sake of the baby, anyway.

--

Gabriella leant against the wall, breathing out slowly. Today had been one of the most difficult days in her life. She had faced public humiliation, intense hatred and an emotional breakdown, all in one day. I wonder if the baby will turn out mentally damaged after all that drama, she mused. She giggled out loud. Students threw her curious looks. Gabriella blushed. She almost forgot she was the gossip of the day. Gabriella looked down at her watch. Where was Troy? He was supposed to take her back to 'their' home after school.

On cue, Troy walked out of East High gates, a solemn expression on his face. Gabriella's brows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

Troy shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing" he answered coldly.

Gabriella was taken aback by the unfeeling tone Troy used. Her hormones kicked into overdrive as tears burned the back of her throat. The only reason she hated being pregnant was how oversensitive she got when dealing with feelings.

Especially those towards Troy.

Troy inwardly groaned as Gabriella's expression changed from giddy to disappointed. He hated himself for making her feel bad. An image of Joe and Gabriella together flashed in his mind. His striking face darkened. She didn't need him to care about her in _that_ way. He opened his mouth to tell Gabriella where the car was when she gasped loudly, her dark eyes widening in shock. On impulse, Gabriella reached out and grabbed Troy's arm. He ignored his racing heartbeat as he nudged her.

"What is it?" he muttered quizzically.

Gabriella ignored him, shock and confusion on her face evident as she stared out on front of them. Troy turned to face the object of Gabriella's attention, before realization dawned on him. Gabriella gulped, before squeaking out-

"Mum? Dad?"

--


	15. Scene

**Don't own it.**

--

Gabriella was speechless. What were her parents doing here? She thought they hated her now, after the whole 'you're-a-disgrace-to-the-family-don't-ever-set-foot-in-my-house-ever-again' argument. She looked at Troy, who had a confused expression on his face. Ignoring how cute he looked at the moment, Gabriella turned back to face her unsmiling parents. Her mother looked her up and down, shaking her head. Her father glared at Troy. Gabriella closed her eyes, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. She sucked in a deep breath. Great, just what she needed after a humiliating day at school. Gabriella reopened her eyes, forcing a smile at her parents.

"Mum! Dad! What are you doing here?" she asked in a falsely bright tone.

Gabriella's father scoffed.

"Of course, to find out which son of a bitch knocked up my disgrace of a daughter" he spat out.

Gabriella flinched at her father's harsh tone, tears burning the back of her throat. Troy's blood boiled. He glanced at Gabriella, who was looking down at the pavement like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Troy felt his heart tug. He felt the urge to defend her. He faced Gabriella's father, sticking out his chin defiantly.

"Then you're looking at him"

Gabriella's mother raised her eyebrow. She placed her hand on her hip, surveying him closely. Troy fidgeted nervously.

"You? Why am I not surprised? Spoiled rich boys like you have nothing else to do that go around partying and impregnating girls who have a bright future in front of them like Gabriella" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I should beat you up into a pulp, you filthy little idiot!" Gabriella's father raised his fist.

Gabriella put her head in her hands. How embarrassing, she thought. And it had to happen in front of her school. At least most people had gone home, she thought. Gabriella's mother placed a hand on her father's arm, placating him.

"Greg! Don't make a scene!" she hissed.

Greg nodded, lowering his arm as he glared fiercely at a startled Troy. He looked at Gabriella, his angry expression softening at his daughter's downcast eyes. He realised Gabriella was just a child, and she needed her parents to guide her through her life. But she had gotten herself pregnant with an unwanted child, meaning she had to grow up much faster than either Greg or Maria expected.

"I just don't know how to act around her anymore, Maria" he whispered sadly to his wife.

Maria nodded, sighing softly as Gabriella bit her lip nervously. Troy stood beside her quietly, sensing that it wasn't his time to speak. It wasn't his business to butt into Gabriella's family matters. Er, yes it is! Damn, that little voice was back. Of course, it scoffed in his head. You were the one that got in Gabriella's pants, so suck it up and be a man. Talk to her parents, you idiot! Greg quietly watched the boy in front of him internally battle with himself. He could sense Troy really felt something for Gabriella, or else he would have scampered in the sight of said pregnant girl's parents. Gabriella snuck a glance at Troy. He smiled back nervously, biting down on his tongue. An awkward silence filled the air. Finally, Maria sighed. She reached out and clasped Gabriella's hand. Gabriella looked up, surprised.

"We've missed you, Gabriella. I know we might not sound like it, especially your father-" she shot a glare at Greg. "-but we really do. I miss having my daughter to dress up" she smiled fondly.

Gabriella blushed, a small smile spreading across her lips. She chanced a look at her strict father. Greg smiled softly at her. Her heart swelled. Her parents weren't mad at her anymore! Greg raised his eyebrow as if he read her mind.

"That doesn't mean we forgive you for making the stupidest mistake of your life however" he pointed out, glaring at Troy.

Troy nervously smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. Gabriella nudged Troy. He looked quizzically at her, before his mouth formed a perfect 'o'. He stuck out his hand politely.

"Hi, Mr and Mrs Montez, I'm Troy Bolton. Your daughter's…" he trailed off.

What exactly was he to Gabriella? Troy inwardly searched for answer. Boyfriend? Sperm donator? Life ruiner? Gabriella bit her lip, anticipating the next words that would come out of his mouth.

"…friend" Troy finished.

Gabriella's heart fell. So she was just a friend to him. She forced a smile at her disbelieving parents.

"Um, yeah. Troy and I have figured things out and we've decided we're going to raise this child in a loving family. Troy's going to give the baby everything he needs and give him the best life possible" she beamed gratefully at Troy.

It took while for Gabriella's words to register to her parents. Greg blinked as Troy ignored his racing heartbeat at Gabriella's smile.

"I'm having a grandson?" he asked in awe.

Gabriella nodded. A small smile graced his face. He looked at Maria, who had a fond, dreamy expression on her face. She looked at Troy, who was gazing at Gabriella in admiration. He couldn't believe how straightforward and direct she was to her parents. After all, _his_ parents had found out through seeing them in a baby store. Maria sighed.

"So Troy's actually taking responsibility for the baby?" she asked, looking at Troy.

He nodded. Maria glanced at her daughter, who wore an expression of gratitude and…something else as she stared at Troy. She inwardly smirked. Trust her daughter to be such a romantic as to fall in love with the father of her child, who she sensed felt something back for Gabriella. It was something out of a Taiwanese drama! Greg nodded, his brain thinking of how to make things work. Finally, he nodded.

"Okay"

Gabriella's brows knitted together.

"Okay?"

Greg's eyes flickered from his daughter to her…'friend'.

"Okay, as in, I accept you and Troy's baby and am willing to be a part of your life again"

Gabriella beamed and grabbed Troy's arm in joy. He grinned back, making her heart skip a beat or five. Greg held up a hand, indicating he was not finished.

"But on one condition. Gabriella's mother and I have to talk to your parents about this…situation" Greg said to Troy.

Troy's blue eyes widened, matching Gabriella's round saucers next to him. He looked at her, mortified. Gabriella inwardly groaned. Her parents meeting Troy's parents? It was a disaster waiting to happen. She snuck a glance at her parents. They raised their eyebrows expectantly. She forced a bright smile, gesturing them to get into Troy's swanky sports car. Troy blinked as Gabriella, Greg and Maria piled onto his Italian leather, ready to be driven home to greet his unsuspecting parents. He inwardly cringed.

What a great way to end the school day.

--


	16. Falling

--

Troy cringed as awkward silence filled the air. He snuck a glance at a mortified Gabriella, who had her head in her hands. Lucille threw a dirty glare at her. Jack blinked perplexedly, nervously smiling at Gabriella's parents. Greg crossed his arms across his chest, a somber expression on his face. Maria drummed her fingers against the varnished tabletop, inspecting the lavish villa her daughter was currently residing in.

"This is a very nice home you have here, Mrs Bolton" she complimented coolly.

Lucille forced a bright smile, her eyes narrowing slightly. She didn't like the look on Gabriella's mother's face. It was too calm, too collected.

"Thank you, Mrs Montez" she replied, equally icy

The women continued waging their cold war, glaring fiercely at each other. Gabriella inwardly groaned. Of all the times her mother had to be overprotective, it had to be during the most important nine months of her life. Great. Greg cleared his throat.

"Well, this has been sufficiently awkward, considering we're basically in-laws" he drawled sarcastically.

Troy spluttered on his drink. In-laws? It wasn't like he and Gabriella were married! Gabriella dutifully patted his back, rolling her eyes. An image of a white picket fence and cozy cottage flashed in Troy's mind.

He wouldn't mind having that with Gabriella.

Gabriella watched anxiously as her parents stared down Troy's parents. Greg cracked his knuckles threateningly, while Maria coldly glared at them. Gabriella wanted to crawl under the table and die. The silence seemed like it was going to drag on forever.

"I'm home! And I brought Selena over again! I hope you guys don't mind..." Nick's cheerful voice trailed off as he walked into the living room, his girlfriend trailing behind.

Jack sighed in relief as his youngest son blinked quizzically at the visitors, consequently breaking the ice. Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Did you get that one pregnant too?" she fired icily at Troy, referring to Selena.

Selena's eyes widened, horrified. Nick gaped. Gabriella slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Nick angrily retorted, wrapping an arm protectively around Selena's waist. Lucille was flabbergasted.

""I beg your pardon! I refuse to hear you talk about my son like that! I know Troy can seem like a bit of a playboy, but I can assure you, he means well!" Lucille defended her son.

Maria scoffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"From what I heard from Gabriella, Troy goes out with a different girl every night! And they all get thrown away the next day like last season's clothes! If that's not a playboy, I don't know what is!"

Troy glared at Gabriella. She bitched about him to her mother? Gabriella shrugged apologetically. It was before they had met, anyway. Jack sniggered heartily, slapping his son on the back.

"That's my boy!"

Troy turned beet red. Nick snorted. His brother had the worst luck. First he knocked up Gabriella, then got busted by his parents and now he was sitting through a conversation with Gabriella's parents. Nick merely shook his head. Greg rolled his eyes.

"Enough. We've wasted enough time talking about your son's inability to keep his pants on. Let's get down to business" he rubbed his hands together.

Lucille opened her mouth to retort, but Jack cut her off.

"My son is taking full responsibility of Gabriella and the baby. They're currently staying here with us and will continue too, hopefully"

Maria clucked her tongue.

"That won't do! I want my daughter home, safe and sound and away from that life-ruiner!" Maria nearly screeched.

"Mom!" Gabriella whined exasperatedly.

Troy felt his stomach sink. Had he ruined Gabriella's life? He never really thought about that. He had always relied on his parents' money, barely scraping though with mediocre grades. But Gabriella was different. She was top in the grade, and had a list of extra-curricular activities the length of his body. She had a bright future in front of her, destined to become something great for their society. And now this baby was going to halt it for at least a couple of years. A wave of guilt washed over him. It was all his fault. Troy was going to continue wallowing in self-pity when a nudge from Gabriella woke him from his reverie.

"You okay?" she whispered, her eyes darting nervously to the arguing mothers.

Troy shrugged, a bittersweet smile playing on his lips.

"It's kinda awkward when you have two women screaming at each other about who's the better mother. Or worse. Depends on how you want to look at it" he quipped.

Gabriella laughed softly, her eyes sparkling. Troy swore his heart skipped a beat.

It had been doing that a lot lately.

Gabriella glanced back at their parents, who were now red-faced and hoarse. Nick lounged lazily, watching the scene unfold with Selena leaning comfortably against his chest. Her dark eyes flickered back to Troy. She was taken aback by the serious expression on his face. Gabriella felt her heart pound faster as she stared at his face. Was it normal for a guy to look so good at every angle? Troy hid a smirk as he felt Gabriella's eyes on him. It wasn't like she could help it, he thought smugly. He quickly sobered up as he remembered what he was going to talk to her about. Troy took a deep breath, and turned to face Gabriella. Gabriella flushed, embarrassed about being caught staring at Troy. He fidgeted in his seat as Lucille and Maria continued to argue, now on the subject of 'how to teach your children to abstain from sex'. Apparently, Maria was winning.

"So what are you going to do?" he finally squeezed out.

Gabriella looked perplexed. Troy rolled his eyes.

"About the whole living in which house thing?" he prompted, gesturing to their arguing parents.

Gabriella's mouth formed a perfect 'O'. She bit her lip, deep in thought. She was glad that her parents had finally accepted her and her baby, but she had grown to love each member of the Bolton family in a such a short amount of time. She loved how Lucille was fussed about her like she was her real daughter, and how Jack would be there to calm his wife down, jokingly teasing her about Troy. She loved how Nick knew exactly what pushed Troy's buttons, and how the two brothers would fight it out. She even loved Selena, who was around frequently enough to be called part of the family, for her bubbly cheerfulness and for always making her laugh. Gabriella absolutely adored the Bolton family.

Especially a certain, sandy-haired boy sitting next to her.

She loved the way he smiled at her, how it made her breath catch and her heart beat faster at the same time. She loved the way his hair would fall into his eyes, how he would brush it back and wink cheekily at her. She loved how he cared so much about their baby. Troy had already bought and built the crib, the rocking horse and cubby house. Gabriella had melted at that scene.

I guess I just love him, she mused, sneaking another glance at Troy. Troy waited as Gabriella thought it over. His heart was pounding erratically. He desperately wanted her to stay. Gabriella made him feel like no other girl had before. He was nervous, excited and deliriously happy when he was with her.

And he didn't want to lose that yet.

"Well, I guess I want to go back home-" Gabriella started.

Troy felt his heart plummet to his feet.

"-but…" she snuck a shy glance at Troy "I really like staying here with you. And I think it'd be good for the baby if he had both his dad and mom living in the same house together, don't you think?"

Troy grinned. Gabriella blushed heavily. It was the same as confessing her feelings for him! He turned to announce this to their parents when Greg spoke up, closely examining Troy. He looked like he had a smile on his face.

"Troy, do you have feelings for Gabriella?" he asked simply.

Troy was stunned. Gabriella's eyes widened, snapping immediately to said boy. Lucille and Maria stopped arguing, curious to find out the answer. Jack shook his head, already knowing his son's true feelings. Nick and Selena straightened up, their ears straining to listen. Gabriella felt herself lean forward, anticipating the answer. Troy looked around at the eager families, before his stormy blue eyes locked with Gabriella's own. Her chocolate orbs bored into his own, and Troy felt himself melt. It's now or never, he thought. He took in a deep breath, staring intently in Gabriella's eyes.

"I…I think I'm falling for her"

There was a thud, and Gabriella fainted.

--


	17. Soaring

**Don't own it. Reviews make me smile.**

--

"I still can't believe she just fainted"

"I know! And just when Troy finally confessed his feelings for her!"

"Talk about bruising his ego. The girl he's in love with is so repulsed she faints after hearing his confession"

"She wasn't repulsed!"

"Really? Then explain why she dropped dead after you proclaimed your undying love for her in front of her parents"

"...Shut up, Chad!"

"Your head was big enough already without Gabriella falling over her feet to get to you, anyway"

"Whatever!"

"Oh, you did _not_ just stick your tongue out to me!"

"At least the baby's okay"

"Hm, yeah. Even if the parents are totally messed up"

"Shut up, guys! She's waking up!"

Gabriella blinked sleepily as her friends leant over her anxiously. Taylor nudged Sharpay, gesturing her to get Gabriella's and Troy's parents. Chad and Jason punched Troy lightly on the shoulder, smirking. Troy rolled his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have told them about his confession.

And how he was totally, completely, utterly rejected.

Well, Gabriella hadn't said that she didn't like him, but what was a guy supposed to think when the girl he was interested in faints after hearing your confession?

"Ugh" Gabriella groaned, her petite body rolling restlessly on the bed.

Her dark eyes fluttered open to find all her friends and family surrounding her bed. Her breath hitched as she caught sight of an anxious Troy at the end of her bed. She gulped. Gabriella hadn't forgotten his confession. Her stomach did a somersault as his concerned eyes pierced into her own, and Gabriella nearly forgot how to breathe. Her heart soared.

So he really did care about her.

A small smile played on her lips as her parents started to coddle her, asking how she was. Gabriella didn't care. All she knew was that Troy felt exactly the same way about her. They were finally going to live happily ever after, with their families and their baby. Gabriella's eyes widened.

The baby.

"How's my baby? Is he okay?" she fired at a worried Maria.

Maria chuckled, her smooth face relaxing at the energy of her daughter. She looked fine.

"He's fine. But you, young lady, have been starving the poor baby? Have you been dieting or something?" she clucked her tongue.

Gabriella pouted, inwardly sighing in relief. At least her baby was okay.

"I haven't! I've just been studying for mid-terms and I guess I just…forgot to eat" she flashed a winning smile.

Greg shook his head. He turned and glared at an unsuspecting Troy.

"How could you let the mother of your child starve herself? How can I leave my daughter with you when you don't even feed her?" he fumed.

Troy blinked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry?"

Steam blew out of Greg's ears. Gabriella rolled her eyes. She mentally slapped herself on the forehead.

"Da-ad! It's not Troy's fault" Gabriella tried to reason.

Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other, then at Chad and Jason. They nodded, smirking. Taylor rubbed her hands as her flashing eyes flickered to a silent Troy at the corner. She shook her head.

That boy better not screw it up.

"Mrs. Montez! I think we should go out and ask the doctor about how Gabriella and the baby are doing. You can never be too careful!" Sharpay brightly exclaimed.

"But I…" Maria started, before Sharpay latched onto her arm and dragged her out.

Chad slapped his hands on Greg's and Jack's backs.

"Come on, I'm starving. I'm sure you two are as well. My shout! Let's go Jason!" he hollered, steering them out of the room with Jason trailing behind.

Taylor pointedly looked at Lucille, folding her arms across her chest. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming"

Gabriella's dark eyes widened. She glared at Taylor, who winked cheekily at her and Troy. Troy blushed. They were alone for the first time in a while. He bit his lip. He could hear his mind screaming at him to ask her for her answer. Gabriella waited for Troy to speak, her heart racing. She didn't know what to say or do. Troy inwardly kicked himself. He was never nervous around any other girl. He took a deep breath.

"So…" he trailed off.

Troy cringed. What kind of conversation starter was that? Gabriella fidgeted in her narrow bed. Should she tell him that she had heard his confession? And that she felt the same way? Gabriella opened her mouth, her heart in her mouth, when a knock resounded through the room. Gabriella and Troy whipped to find a flushed Joe by the doorway. Troy cursed under his breath.

Just when he had worked up the courage to confront Gabriella about his feelings for her.

"Hey" Joe smiled at a slightly disappointed Gabriella.

Gabriella forced a smile as Joe walked into her room. Her eyes flickered to a stony-faced Troy beside her. She inwardly sighed. Just when she was going to confess her own feelings.

"Hey Joe" she replied. "What are you doing here?"

Joe blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Everyone at school has been saying you landed yourself in the hospital after a fight with Troy. I just wanted to check if you were okay"

Gabriella sighed. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to listen to gossip?" he snapped coldly.

Joe opened his mouth to retort, his eyes flashing angrily, when Gabriella placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm fine, Joe. I just haven't been eating well. Don't worry" she said in a reassuring tone.

Jealousy boiled in the pit of Troy's stomach as he stared at Gabriella's hand on Joe's arm. Joe beamed, before biting his lip nervously.

"That's good to hear. Um, Gabriella, there's something I need to tell you. In private" he pointedly glared at Troy.

Troy smirked, and leant back against his chair, watching his every move. Joe rolled his eyes, and smiled back at a curious Gabriella.

"What is it, Joe?" Gabriella smiled, trying to ignore Troy's piercing gaze.

"Well, okay, I'm just going to say this straight out. I like you. Not the friendly 'you're-my-best-mate- like you, but the 'like you' like you. And I just wanted you to know that even though you're pregnant with someone else's baby, I'll be there for you. You know, if you ever need someone to take you to hospital or just talk to about stuff" Joe finished lamely.

Gabriella gaped. She wasn't expecting another confession after Troy's one! Gabriella hit her lip. Joe was a sweet, handsome guy, who was always there for her when she needed a friend. But she didn't get butterflies in her stomach whenever she was around him. She didn't get nervous and start rambling uncontrollably.

Unlike when she was around Troy.

Her dark eyes flickered to Troy, who was sitting there with an unreadable expression. No matter how he truly felt about her, she was going to tell him. But that meant Joe was going to have to be disappointed. Gabriella looked up at a hopeful Joe. She sighed softly.

"I'm sorry Joe. But…I don't feel the same way about you. You're honestly a great guy, and I'm sure there are girls just lining up to be your girlfriend, but…I already have someone in my heart"

As she spoke, Gabriella stared at Troy. Troy's eyes widened, realization dawning on his face. A grin slowly formed, his heart fluttering. So Gabriella did feel the same way! He felt like he was soaring. He had never been this happy over a girl before! Joe's face fell. He slowly looked at Troy, then back at Gabriella. He nodded sadly.

"I get it. Don't worry about it. Still friends?" he smiled halfheartedly.

Gabriella nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course!" she beamed.

Joe nodded, before bidding goodbye and leaving Troy and Gabriella alone. Gabriella blushed. She had just basically confessed her true feelings for Troy, and now he was just sitting there with a stupid, goofy grin on his face, not saying a word. Regardless of how cute he looked at that moment. Troy grinned at a red-faced Gabriella. He felt so giddy, like a little boy who had two ice-creams. Troy took a deep breath, taking Gabriella's hand into his own. She looked at him, surprised. Troy smiled gently at her.

They had a lot to talk about.

--


	18. Awesome

--

Gabriella blushed, playing nervously with her hands.

Troy bit back a grin. She was so cute when she didn't know what to say or how to say it. Troy knew it was just a matter of time before Gabriella would burst. He began to count in his head.

Three...two...

"Okay, okay, I like you! So what? God, you don't have to look so smug about it!" Gabriella almost screeched, his silence grating on her nerves.

A wide grin broke out on Troy's handsome face. He beamed happily at Gabriella. Her heart fluttered at his smile, before realization dawned on her. He knew all along! She narrowed her eyes, and before Troy knew it, a pillow had smacked him on the face and his chair toppled over from the sheer force.

Who knew pregnant women were so strong?

"Hey! What was that for?" Troy whined from his position on the floor, rubbing his head.

Gabriella stuck out her tongue.

"For being such a stuck-up pig" she retorted, folding her arms over her chest.

Troy smirked.

"Then it's a good thing you like farm animals" he remarked, his eyes sparkling mischievous.

Gabriella gaped, her face flushing beet red. She opened her mouth to retort when Troy's soft lips found its way over hers. She let out a gasp as a rush of emotions flooded her. She felt lightheaded and dizzy, like she was floating on air.

And as far as she knew, she didn't want to come back down.

Troy felt his heart race as Gabriella kissed back. His arms slid around her waist as she ran a hand along his hair. He could feel her every touch, leaving his skin tingling. It felt like they fitted, like no one else could make him feel so complete. They broke apart when breathing became a necessity. Gabriella bit her lip, her face flushed and her eyes sparkling. Troy grinned, catching his breath. Gabriella played with the hem of the blanket, not knowing what to say.

"Um…that was n-nice" Gabriella stammered.

Troy raised an eyebrow, before bursting out in laughter.

"Nice? If I didn't know, I'd think that was your first kiss!" Troy spluttered through his laughter.

Gabriella turned beet red. Troy's jaw dropped.

"No way! Was that your first kiss?" he asked, suddenly curious.

"N-no!" Gabriella retorted unconvincingly.

Troy nodded, a smirk playing on his lips. Gabriella rolled her eyes and pouted.

All Troy could do was to kiss her again.

--

"Aw, they're making out!"

"Ew, they're making out!"

"I thought you were supposed to recover in a hospital, not excite yourself all over again"

"…Ew, Chad!"

"You were thinking it! Don't deny it, Taylor"

"Yeah, but you said it!"

"Settle down, children"

"Oh, shut up, Jason"

"Yeah, Jason!"

"Guys!"

Troy folded his arms over his chest as his friends stopped their bickering. Chad and Jason sheepishly grinned as Taylor and Sharpay rushed into Gabriella's room.

"Oh, my God! Bee! Like, finally you two get it on! We were almost going to start betting if you two didn't get together soon" Taylor gushed.

Gabriella flushed as she glared at her two best friends.

"You make it sound like waiting for it to happen" she swatted at Taylor and Sharpay

"Like, duh!" Sharpay rolled her eyes playfully.

Troy chuckled, catching Gabriella's eyes. He smiled softly at her, mouthing 'We'll talk later', before cheekily winking. Chad gagged.

"Aw man, does this mean you two are going to be making googly eyes and acting all lovey-dovey in front of us now?" he pretended to think.

"Whatever!" Troy poked out his tongue.

Gabriella giggled as her friends bicker and laugh. The room felt like it was filled with warmth and happiness. She sighed contentedly as her hand made circles on her swelling stomach. Suddenly, she gasped. Troy's eyes widened, before rushing by her side.

"Gabriella! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, and he looked so cute when he was concerned that all Gabriella wanted to do was to pinch his cheeks.

Or kiss him, but that was beside the point.

"He was kicking, Troy! Our baby just kicked me!" she squealed.

Taylor and Sharpay wailed in excitement, clutching each other animatedly. Chad and Jason mockingly punched Troy, hollering their congratulations. Gabriella waited impatiently for Troy to react, who was standing stock-still with his mouth hanging open.

"Troy?" she timidly asked.

Gabriella nudged him. He looked blankly at her before-

"OH MY GOD, MY BABY'S GOING TO BE TOTALLY AWESOME!"

Gabriella just laughed.

--

Lucille and Maria shook their heads as they listened to the raucous teenagers. They shared a knowing look when Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other. Troy reached out to entwine his hand in Gabriella's, and Lucille could see her future daughter-in-law blush. Maria sighed.

"I always knew Gabriella had a thing for Troy. Even when she was bitching about him and his girlfriends" she remarked.

Greg grunted from his seat across the hallway.

"I still don't think he's good enough for my baby girl" he muttered darkly.

Jack slapped him on the back.

"It's too late to say anything now. They're in love, she's having his baby, why, they might as well get married!" he laughed.

Greg did not look amused. Lucille gasped.

"That's it! We'll have their wedding!"

"But they haven't even finished school yet! I refuse to let my daughter get married at seventeen!" Maria protested.

Lucille waved her hand dismissively.

"That doesn't matter! Gabriella's having the first Yan grandchild, and what would people say if our grandchild was born out of wedlock?"

"That your son is an irresponsible bastard?" Greg quipped.

"That'd be our grandchild, if we don't marry those two!" Lucille retorted haughtily.

Greg huffed. Jack nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, they ARE in love" he reasoned. "I don't see why not"

Maria sighed. Her eyes softened as the sight of her daughter laughing happily, Troy by her side.

"It's not like we've ever seen Gabriella this happy before. If this boy makes her happy, then she has to tie him down before he can get away!"

Lucille clapped happily. She turned to Greg.

"Well, Greg, it seems everyone is excited for this marriage to happen. But, of course, we won't go on if the father of bride objects" she sighed dramatically.

Greg looked at a hopeful Maria, then at an expectant Lucille and Jack. He groaned inwardly.

"Fine" he replied, hanging his head in defeat.

All he could hear was the squeals of his wife and future in-laws.

--


	19. Engaged

**Don't own it. Reviews please!**

--

"WHAT?!"

Nick spluttered as Troy slumped against a chair, groaning. Selena dutifully patted his back as he stared wide-eyed at his older brother and his girlfriend...fiancée? Gabriella blew a lock of hair out if her eyes, exasperated.

"I know" Gabriella moaned, dragging out the last word like it rolled itself in mud.

They had returned to the Bolton mansion after Gabriella had been cleared from the hospital. Gabriella's and Troy parents were downstairs, furiously debating over what kind of cake to buy and what kind of tablecloths to use at the wedding.

"What are we going to do? We're only seventeen! I don't care if I'm having your baby, I'm not marrying you until I finish my law degree!" she threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

Troy smirked.

"So you _do_ want to marry me after all" he grinned oh-so- innocently.

Gabriella gaped, her face turning bright red. She began to stutter, her brain whirring for an answer that didn't embarrass herself.

"Well, you know, I mean- we're having a baby and I really, really like you and apparently, you really, really like me too so I just thought-"

Her babbling was cut off as Troy silenced her with his lips. Nick and Selena looked disgusted, before throwing pillows at the teenagers making out in front of them.

"Get a room!"

Troy briefly pulled away from Gabriella's lips, glaring at Nick and darkly muttering-

"This _is_ my room!"

--

"And then we'll have the grandparents' sitting on this table, our family friends on that table, your family friends on this table-" Lucille cut off by the boisterous laughter of her son and daughter-in-law as they walked into the living room.

Maria smiled fondly at her daughter. Gabriella was radiant, the swell of her stomach now obviously as she giggled at Troy's lame pick-up lines.

"Okay, okay, I've got another one!"

"I can't believe half of the girls at school fell for them!"

"You must be Jamaican, because Jamaican me crazy!"

"…Oh my God, you're so lame!"

"Whatever! You laughed!"

"Only because of its lameness!"

"Children, children, what are you doing?" Lucille indulgently smiled, folding her hands on her lap.

Gabriella elbowed Troy in the ribs, glaring pointedly. Troy sighed, before clearing his throat and flashing a winning smile. Jack narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What do you want now, Troy?"

Troy looked hurt. He placed a hand over his heart dramatically.

"Dad! How could you think I have any other motive than to check on my favourite parents?!"

Lucille scoffed.

"You don't have any other parents. Tell the truth, Troy Alexander Bolton" she warned.

Troy cringed at the use of his full name. Gabriella giggled. Troy threw her a dirty glare, before pouting at his parents.

"Why are we getting married?" he whined, blinking his adorable puppy-dog eyes.

Maria laughed loudly, before smacking him upside the head. She glared at him.

"Of course you're getting married! I refuse to let my daughter have her child out of wedlock! What will people say about the Montezes!" she reproached.

Troy nodded meekly, rubbing his head. Gabriella rolled her eyes, before plopping herself beside her mother.

"But Mum, we're only seventeen! We've barely finished high school, and you want us to get married?" Gabriella pleaded.

Greg sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingertips.

"Why don't we let these two talk it out? I mean, it's ultimately their decision" he reasoned.

Maria and Lucille looked to retort, when Jack cut them off smoothly.

"Yes, yes, why don't you two talk it out? We'll wait here in the living room" he hurriedly motioned Gabriella and Troy to get out of the room.

Troy mouthed a thank you to his quick-witted father as he steered Gabriella into their courtyard. She let out a sigh of relief as they plopped down on a wooden bench. Troy rubbed a hand over his face.

"What are we going to do? I know we were going to go down and tell our parents we didn't want to get married yet, but they're so excited! I don't want to disappoint them" Gabriella muttered.

Troy blew a lock of hair out his dark eyes.

"So what now? Get married to make our parents happy?"

Gabriella shrugged.

"It's not like we were going to stay single for long, seeing that everyone knows about my unplanned pregnancy and your loose pants" she replied, giggling.

Troy glared.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" he pouted.

"Only because it's true" she stuck out her tongue.

Troy made a face, before groaning.

"So _are_ we going to get married?" he asked.

Gabriella fidgeted, biting her lip.

"Well…I was kind of hoping to we'd in love first, you know" she answered quickly, blushing furiously.

Troy rolled his eyes.

"But we already are" he muttered quickly.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow, her ears straining to catch his last words.

"What did you say?"

Troy looked startled. He blinked, realising what he just said. He turned beet red, rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh…nothing"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, folding her arms across her chest.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Tell me what you just said, Troy Bolton!"

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not my wife yet!"

"I'm close enough!"

"Just because you're having our baby doesn't mean you can boss me around!"

"Push a watermelon out of your penis, _then_ we'll talk bossiness!"

Troy blanched. He watched Gabriella's chest heave, her eyes shooting daggers at him. He groaned, knowing he had just lost their first official argument.

"I said we're already in love" he begrudgingly muttered.

Gabriella was silent, her dark eyes widening. A grin slowly made its ways across her pretty face.

"Troy?"

Troy looked up nervously.

"I think that's the first time you've ever been right"

--

Lucille glanced at the courtyard anxiously. Jack placed a hand on her knee.

"Don't worry, Lucy. Those two have come a long way. They're not going to give up now. Just let them decide this time" he reasoned reassuringly.

Lucille nodded. Maria sighed. She only wanted the best for her daughter. But she also wanted her to be happy. Greg chuckled.

"She's a Tian. She'll make the right decision" he grinned as he thought about Gabriella.

Maria was about to reply when Gabriella and Troy walked in, small smiles gracing their faces. She noticed their intertwined pinkies and fondly smiled. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, as if they were the only ones that ever mattered.

Their parents almost looked away at the private, tender moment.

Troy stepped forward, biting back a grin. He winked at Gabriella, who was still getting the hang of breathing normally when he was flirting with her. They faced their parents as one.

"So where are we having the wedding?"

--


	20. Everything

**A/N; This is it! I've finally finished a HSM fic, and right before HSM3 airs in Australia! I hope you guys love it! I worked blood, sweat and Zac Efron's tears for this story, and it feels like my baby's all grown up now! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story! You guys have been totally awesome! **

**AND NOW PRESENTING THE LAST CHAPTER OF 'EVERYTHING'! ENJOY, FOLKS!**

--

Gabriella took a deep breath as Sharpay and Taylor smoothed out the pleats in her wedding gown. She blew a lock of gently curled hair out of her eyes. Gabriella could hear the murmurs and the excitement of the church-goers as they slid into their seats in the magnificent hall.

"Can't believe they invited half the school" Sharpay muttered under her breath, placing a delicate flower in Gabriella's hairHebe;s . "After all they said about you!"

Taylor scoffed as she brushed imaginary lint off her strapless ivory dress.

"Never, under any circumstances, let your mother-in-law plan your wedding. She'll make an extravagant, hundred-thousand-dollar farce out of it"

Sharpay snickered as Gabriella rolled her eyes at Taylor's exaggeration.

"I thought it was sweet when Lucille offered to take care of everything. And she only did it in two weeks!" Gabriella smiled fondly at the memories of Lucille and Maria arguing over what cake should be used at the reception.

"You're only saying that because you're going to plan your own wedding with Chad, aren't you?" Sharpay taunted, poking her tongue out.

Taylor responded by throwing her Jimmy Choo bridesmaid shoe at her.

"Hey! Those cost $350 and I want to wear them again!" Gabriella glared.

Taylor held up her hands in surrender.

"Pregnant bridezilla on the rampage!" Sharpay sing-songed.

Gabriella glared, before throwing bouquets at her offending bridesmaids. Taylor and Sharpay screeched and wailed as pale pink lilies and blood-red roses were pelted at them.

"Do you know how much Lucille spent on these flowers?" Sharpay pouted, brushing at her dress.

Gabriella merely threw another bouquet at her.

--

Troy moaned on the luxurious couch as Chad and Jason straightened their black tuxedo jackets, smirking widely and pretending to be James Bond.

"The name's Danforth. Chad Danforth" Chad suggestively raised his eyebrows at the mirror.

"You got to put more sex on the 'Danforth' or it just doesn't sound right!" Jason shook his head at his friend's pitiful attempt.

Chad made a face, before smacking Jason on the upside of his head.

"Like you know what sex sounds like"

Jason flushed a bright red. Troy moaned again, even more dramatically. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you've been moaning for the past half-hour. What, has Gabriella been putting out on you or were you just born this horny?" he smirked.

Troy glared as Jason guffawed, slapping Chad on the back.

"Good one!"

Troy crinkled his nose.

"Ha ha. She's pregnant, Chad. What, did your mother drop you on your head when you were a baby or were you just born this sick and twisted?" he retorted.

Chad chuckled. Jason was now on the floor, his chest heaving with laughter. Troy rolled his eyes playfully.

"You're just bitter because I made Jason best man" he poked out his tongue.

Chad pouted. Jason looked as smug and dignified as someone lying on the floor could.

"After fourteen years after being your friend since pre-school, you leave me at the altar for Jason. My heart is bleeding, Troy. I thought we were brothers! Brothers!" Chad dramatically clasped his chest.

Troy and Jason chuckled. Jason punched him on the shoulder.

"Suck it up, groomsmen" he stuck out his tongue.

Chad rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his broad chest.

"Just because Sharpay dumped fries on you because you called her fat" he retorted.

"I said she looked uncomfortable in her skinny jeans, not fat" Jason grumbled.

Troy snickered, shaking his head.

--

A soft knock interrupted Sharpay's and Taylor's bickering. Gabriella's eyes widened as her mother poked her head through, nodding. Gabriella turned back to the mirror, breathing hard. This was it. She was getting married. Maria sighed softly as she stroked Gabriella's hair.

"My baby's finally growing up" she whispered fondly, tucking a perfectly curled lock of hair behind Gabriella's ear.

Gabriella grinned, her mind flashing to Troy's smiling face and felt her heart racing at the thought of him. She smoothed the full skirt of her ivory dress and took a deep breath. Taylor and Sharpay picked up their bouquets as the music began to swell from the main hall of the church. Maria looked Gabriella in the eye as Gabriella lifted her skirt.

"Are you ready?"

--

Troy felt his hands begin to sweat as he stood at the front of the church. Chad and Jason stood beside him in all their James Bond glory. Jack clapped a reassuring hand on Troy's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, son. You finally got a good one"

Troy grinned. Nick punched him on the shoulder, jerking his head towards the entrance as he crowd stood up, gasping in awe. Troy felt his heart stop beating as Gabriella's dainty, Manolo Blahnik-clad feet shuffled onto the aisle.

"Are you ready?"

--

"Yes"

--

"Yes"

--

Gabriella and Troy faced each other, breathing hard. Their hearts were beating in unison, tuning out the priest. It didn't matter that the church was decked out with white lilies and beautiful music, courtesy of Nick and Selena, was playing in the background.

All that mattered was the person standing in front of them.

"And now for the vows" the priest prompted.

Troy looked startled, before taking a deep breath and pulling out his cards from his Armani breast pocket. Not once did he look away from Gabriella's eyes.

"I know I was probably the last guy on earth you ever thought about being with. I know I wasn't the nicest, the smartest or even the funniest! But if that's what'll take to be with you, then I'd do anything, just to see you smile. I would give you the world if you wanted it. You make me so happy it almost hurts, and all I want to do is just hold you everyday. You make me want to me a better man. You're everything to me"

Gabriella bit her lip to stop her tears from overflowing. Troy winked cheekily at her, before entwining his hand with hers.

"I love you, Gabriella. It might have taken me a while to figure it out, but I do. And I will for the rest of my life."

The church burst into applause as Gabriella felt her heart burst out of her ribcage. She felt like she was floating on air, because no one could possibly feel more in love with Troy than she was.

Well, maybe Kelsi, but she was obsessive compulsive bitch, so that didn't count.

Gabriella wiped surreptitiously at her tears, before taking a deep breath.

"I'm not perfect. I read too much, I eat too much, I just _do_ too much. But when I'm with you, it's like those things don't matter. I can be anything I want, and I know you'd still be there for me. You make me feel like I'm the only one in the room, like I'm the only one that matters, like I'm the only one for you. You don't know what you do to me. I can't breathe, I can't see, I can't hear anything else because you're right there beside me."

Troy blushed faintly as Gabriella brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"I love everything about you. The way you smile, the way you laugh, even the way you eat! Everything that you do just makes me fall in love with you that much more, and honestly, I don't think I'll ever stop"

Half the church was now in tears. Lucille and Maria sobbed into their handkerchiefs as Jack and Greg shook their heads. Young love, they thought knowingly. The priest beamed benignly, clasping his hands together at the youthful, enamored couple in front of him.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Gabriella blushed, embarrassed by the crowds' whoops and cheers. She was about to open her mouth to protest, before Troy captured her lips in a sweet kiss. She felt herself melt as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their heated kiss was broken when Chad, Jason and Nick jumped on the back of Troy, whooping raucously. Taylor, Sharpay and Selena shook their heads, giggling. The church burst into applause

Gabriella and Troy laughed, their eyes sparkling. Troy rested his forehead against hers, their breaths mingling as the crowd around them cheered.

"I love you, Mrs. Bolton" Troy softly whispered.

Gabriella's angelic face broke into a wide grin, before pulling him into another kiss.

--

"Okay, I'm throwing the bouquet now!" Gabriella called out to the jostling crowd of hormonal teenage girls.

She could see Taylor and Sharpay amidst the mob, calling out to her to throw it to them. Selena had retreated to the back of the church, pulling her curly-haired boyfriend along to one of the more private rooms. Troy shuddered to think about what they were doing. Gabriella took a deep breath, before closing her eyes and flinging her bouquet as high as she could.

Squeals erupted as girls pushed and shoved to grab the precious flowers. Sharpay was knocked to the ground unceremoniously. Taylor was elbowed in the face. After a few painful minutes of squabbling, the bouquet landed in the hands of Demi Lovato. She looked surprised, her wide eyes blinking slowly before stumbling over a forgotten Prada heel left amidst the struggle. Gabriella and Troy cringed as Demi wailed loudly, her arms flailing.

Luckily for her, Joe Jonas has quick hands.

Demi steadied herself against his strong, broad chest. She blushed, clutching Gabriella's flowers.

"Are you okay?" Joe softly asked.

His heartbeat raced as he watched the pretty girl in front of him nod shyly. She glanced at his handsome face and dark, sparkling eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" she stammered.

Demi inwardly cringed at her stuttering. Joe chuckled, before sticking out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Joe Jonas, catcher of falling girls" he quipped cheekily.

Demi giggled, before grasping her hand with his.

"Hi, I'm Demi Lovato, said falling girl" she replied.

Their handshake took longer than usual.

--

Gabriella blinked slowly as she watched Demi and Joe smile sweetly at each other.

"I never saw that one coming" Troy remarked, scratching his head.

Chad shrugged as Jason chatted amicably to Troy's family friend, Zeke Baylor. He eyed Taylor with a wary gaze, before taking a deep breath and marching towards her. Gabriella snorted as Troy wrapped a contented arm around her waist.

"Now this one, I totally called it from the beginning"

Taylor grumbled as she leant against a large oak tree, tired from the jostling. She was brushing herself off when she caught a determined Chad making his way towards her. Taylor opened her mouth to question the strikingly handsome expression on his face when he promptly pressed his lips up against her and proceeded to maul her in front of the church.

Not that she minded.

Gabriella made a face at the two teenagers sucking face.

"I knew they were into each other, but man, that's just gross" Jason wrinkled his nose at his tactless friend.

Sharpay snorted, crossing her arms.

"At least he had the guts to face up to his feelings" she shot back.

Jason blinked quizzically at her. Sharpay let out an undignified huff, before smacking him on the head and storming off. Leaving Jason groaning in pain.

"What did she do that for?" he whined to the newlyweds., who were snickering beside him.

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"She wanted you to tell her you liked her, you idiot!" she smacked hard on the exact same spot Sharpay had hit him.

Jason winced, rubbing the sore spot, before realization dawned on him. He turned to race down the steps, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

"Hey! Sharpay! Wait up!"

--

Gabriella giggled as Troy swept her in his arms and kicked open the door to their honeymoon suite. They had spent the first two hours celebrating courteously with their parents and their friends, before partying it hard six hours later with their own friends. It was safe to say they were exhausted, yet deliriously happy.

"Oh, would you look at that large, cushy bed!" Troy exclaimed, wiggling his eyebrows as he slipped Gabriella onto the ground.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, yawning loudly.

"One, I'm completely exhausted, and so are you. Two, I'm pregnant. I think we've been over that conversation already" Gabriella promptly grinned before plopping down on said cushy bed.

"Looks like all we're doing tonight is sleeping!" she grinned.

Troy groaned, falling onto the bed face first. Gabriella giggled, lying beside him. His hair had fallen in front of his eyes as he mumbled incoherent words into the pillow. She caught a lock of hair and pushed it back behind his ear. Troy groaned, before reaching out and pulling Gabriella flush against him. She giggled. He turned to face her, his dark cobalt eyes catching her own bright mahogany ones.

"I love you" he tenderly whispered.

Gabriella sighed against his mouth. She could be in love forever.

"I love you too. You're everything to me" she murmured.

"No I'm not" Troy quickly retorted.

Gabriella's eyes snapped open. What did he mean? What was going on? Troy chuckled as he watched Gabriella inwardly panic, before placing a hand on top of her stomach, gently caressing their baby. Their beautiful, beautiful baby.

"Everything and more" he whispered.

Oh yes, in love forever.

--

"Troy! Did you forget to change the diaper again? I can smell it! Troy! TROY BOLTON, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

Troy inwardly groaned and rolled his eyes. Said eyes lit up when a sandy-haired baby crawled past, drooling happily. He picked up his eight-month-old son, cooing gently.

"Mummy can be such as pain in the a-"

"What did I tell you about swearing in front of Danny?" a firm, sweet voice floated from the kitchen.

Troy flashed a winning smile as his wife strode in and plucked his son out his arms. Gabriella lifted their gurgling baby up and sniffed precariously.

"God, Troy, I thought I told you to change him" she reproached.

Troy chuckled as Gabriella quickly changed their son, before blowing raspberries on his stomach. Danny burbled happily. Gabriella turned to glare at him.

"And what's this I hear about Mummy being a pain?"

Troy laughed nervously.

"I didn't mean it, honey"

"You only call me honey when you've done something wrong"

Troy winced. Gabriella rolled her eyes good-naturedly, laughing. Troy stuck out his tongue. Danny clapped his hands together cheerfully. Gabriella shook her head, before leaning against her husband's lean chest. Danny crawled off, entranced by the television. Gabriella sighed. Troy raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Just thinking"

"About?"

Danny giggled as the television flickered.

"How everything turned out"

Gabriella could feel Troy's smirk at the back of her head.

"And?" he asked.

Gabriella could hear the eagerness in his voice. She nearly laughed at his innocence as she watched her son burble. She sighed again in content. She had a beautiful baby boy and the most amazing man in world holding her in his arms.

"And it's everything I've ever wished for"

--


End file.
